Past, Present and Confused?
by CheyanneChika
Summary: AU. A student is thrown into the future, landing smack on top of Shinobu. With Miyagi at a conference, Shinobu has no one to help with this guy. That's assuming he wants any help. Shinagi, boyxboy love, yaoi and LEMONS! Finally Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't know…**

**Shinobu: Jeez, you haven't written about us in such a long time that we predate your dialogue introductions.**

**Chey: Erg, yeah, sorry about that.**

**Miyagi: Shinobu-chin, don't be so mean, I mean, after all, nobody ever writes about us.**

**Shinobu: I know. It's annoying.**

**Chey: Uh, guys…**

**Shinobu: How come nobody cares about us?**

**Miyagi: Probably because our story was originally just a side story.**

**Shinobu: This is so not fair**

**Miyagi: I know, we shall just have to deal with it.**

**Chey: GUYS! I don't own Junjou Romantica! Now quit whining!**

**Now then, readers, this is an AU inspired from a manga I read called "Kimi wo Watareba" by Tsuge Amayo (I don't own it either). Now, to prevent any confusion for those of you who only watch the anime, this takes place in present day Terrorist: Shinobu is a third year at Teito University and Miyagi is 38 (volumes 12 and 13). But to start with this story, we are going back in time to 1993.**

**Quick warning, there is going to be yaoi. This is mature for a reason, because there is going to be sex. Not as much sex as in some of my stories, but there will be a scene or five. Be warned.**

**Chapter One**

**Time: 1993**

**Place: Teito University, Tokyo Japan**

The third year student was very annoyed. Class had let out late again, and now, he no time for lunch before his next class began. He started walking down the hall, taking his time since now he had nothing better to do. He noticed a teacher carrying a precarious amount of books and moved to the side to avoid him.

He missed, however, the boy that slammed into him on the other side, knocking him into the Sensei. For a moment, all he could see was books and papers fluttering. Then the teacher cursed. "Oi brat, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, Sensei," he murmured looking around for the boy but he had gone.

"Help me carry these to the science department," he ordered.

The student rolled his eyes. He was going to really have no time for anything before class. The science department was nowhere near the literature wing they were currently in. "Yes, Sensei." He picked up half the books and followed the teacher to the other side of the school.

After dropping the books off and leaving the Sensei, he started back through the halls. As he passed a lab, a light started to glow. He turned back and looked as the light grew brighter. For a moment, he thought he saw another student inside the light, then there was loud boom and all he could see was white.

**Time: 2010**

**Location: Miyagi Yoh's apartment**

"Miyagi, why do you have to leave?" Takatsuki Shinobu asked again. They had just finished dinner—cabbage with a side of cabbage—and Miyagi was more interested in getting ready for his flight tomorrow than paying attention to his lover's ongoing whining.

Miyagi rolled his eyes. "For the ninth time, I have to go to a teachers' conference for the next two weeks. It's not like I have a choice."

"And will _he_ be going with you?"

"Yes, Kamijou will be coming with…for the eighth time. We'll even be sharing the same room," he goaded.

Shinobu punched him in the head.

Miyagi massaged the spot. "Are you jealous?" There was definitely a smirk in his tone.

"Bastard, of course I am."

Miyagi looked at his lover's pissed off, jealous expression. "You're so cute."

Shinobu blushed. "Sh-shut up."

Miyagi smiled in spite of himself and abandoned his travel bag. "I'll be sure to miss you very much." He walked over and leaned down to kiss him lightly. "Shall I say goodbye to you properly?"

Shinobu wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck. "Definitely," he whispered, meeting Miyagi's lips again. Miyagi wrapped his arms around the boy. He slid his hands down to cup Shinobu's ass. Pleasure rippled through him and he leaned into the embrace. One of Miyagi's hands slid into his pants while the other slid under his shirt. Shinobu basked in the feel of those huge hands that held him pressed to his lover's chest and hips. He arched against the taller man and allowed him to lift nearly lift him off the ground.

Miyagi slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, plundering it has he picked Shinobu up slightly more and pushed him down on the nearest couch. He pulled back to tug off Shinobu's shirt then kissed him again while unbuttoning his pants and shoving them past his knees. Shinobu fumbled with the buttons of Miyagi's shirt at the same time. The man broke off the assault on the boy's mouth to kiss along the boy's jaw line and collar to leave hickeys and kiss marks all over his shoulders and chest before he reached the teen's nipples.

He nibbled and suckled on both of them in turn while Shinobu whimpered below him in utter pleasure. At the same time, he grasped Shinobu's weeping erection and the boy squeaked as tears sprang in his eyes. "Mi-Miyagi," he gasped as pleasure shot up, down, left, right and a few different directions no one had bothered to name. "Oh god, Miyagi!"

"Shinobu," Miyagi murmured as he kissed downward.

"Hurry up," Shinobu gasped.

"Patience is a virtue," Miyagi replied with a smile.

"S-screw virtue," he growled.

"I suppose." Miyagi moved his cum slick fingers to Shinobu's tight entrance and plunged them in. Shinobu's hands twined in Miyagi's hair as he choked on his pleasure. He screamed when Miyagi hit his prostate and was reduced to incoherent whimpering as Miyagi hit the spot again and again. Finally, he pulled out his fingers allowing Shinobu to whimper at the loss only long enough for him to unbutton his pants and hoist his lover's legs up before he shoved all the way into the youth.

Shinobu's eyes slid shut as he cried out in ecstasy. He came within a few thrusts and sagged, catching his breath while Miyagi continued to pummel him for another few moments before coming explosively with a guttural cry. He gently pulled out, panting, and lowered Shinobu's legs to the couch before getting up and fixing his pants. He looked at Shinobu's sweat streaked face and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you," Shinobu whispered when they broke apart.

"I do too," Miyagi replied. "But now I have to finish packing."

"So cold," Shinobu muttered. He wished Miyagi would cuddle with him. He suddenly felt annoyed with himself. He wasn't some high school who needed her lover to coddle and do everything for her. Mildly disgusted with his momentary neediness, he shoved himself upright and waddled into the bathroom to clean himself up. "Can I stay here tonight?" he called through the partially closed door.

"That's fine," Miyagi called, knowing better than to argue.

"Thanks." And the door was pulled shut.

...

The next day, Miyagi tried to leave without saying anything only to have Shinobu glomp him in the doorway with very angry tears. He ended up having to break a couple of speeding laws to get to the airport after having to kiss his lover into incoherence before leaving.

"You're late," his associate teacher, Kamijou Hiroki, growled.

"I'm surprised you're not," Miyagi replied. "I figured it would take you forever to get the giant to let you go."

Hiroki looked down. "I did what I had to."

Miyagi's eyes widened. "You didn't tell him?"

"I did, I just didn't tell him it was tod—wait, why am I even telling you? You're the one who's late, now let's go."

Miyagi smirked. "Whatever you say."

…

Shinobu wasn't very focused in classes. He was missing Miyagi terribly. True he had seen his lover that morning but knowing that he would not see Miyagi that night, or any nights for the next two weeks was very hard on him.

He was taking a shortcut from the law wing of the college to the cafeteria through the science department to meet his friends for lunch. Out of nowhere, a large student slammed into him from the side as if thrown. Shinobu landed hard on his back with the other boy on top, knocking the wind out of him.

As soon as he got his breath back he yelled, "Get off of me!"

The student lifted himself up and looked down into Shinobu's eyes. Shinobu stared up into the man's eyes. There was something very familiar about them. "Sorry," he murmured dully. He got up and looked around. "Where's the explosion?"

"What explosion?" Shinobu asked, somewhat confused and completely annoyed as he shoved himself to his feet and picked up his bag.

"I was walking by the lab and there was a bright light and a bang and then I was on top of you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about 'cept for the last part." He flushed slightly. No one other than Miyagi should ever be on top of him. "You high or something?"

"Of course not," he snapped. "I swear there was an explosion."

Shinobu raised an eyebrow and replied, "Sure, yeah, only where are the effects of the explosion?"

Miyagi looked back at the perfectly normal wall with windows showing a few graduate students at work on their experiments. "I don't get it." He spun back to look at Shinobu. "I know what I saw."

"All I know is that you're crazy."

The student glared at him. "Who are you to judge me on whether I'm crazy or not?"

"Takatsuki Shinobu, I'm studying law. And you?" His voice was stiff and clearly still annoyed.

"I'm studying literature. My name is Miyagi Yoh."

**To be Continued…**

**Chey: What do you think?**

**Shinobu: I have nothing to say.**

**Miyagi: Wait, my competition is myself? What the hell is that?**

**Chey: Oh good you guys hate it. Well, let's see what the readers think. Readers, be awesome and review and I will love all of you forever:)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Umm, something..?**

**Shinobu: Useless woman!**

**Chey: I resent that.**

**Shinobu: I don't care.**

**Miyagi: Now now children, let's not fight.**

**Chey and Shinobu: We are NOT children!**

**Miyagi: Oh so now you're ganging up on me?**

**Chey: That sounds about right.**

**Miyagi: Terrorists!**

**Chey: Umm, anyway I—**

**Shinobu: Disclaimer!**

**Chey: That's what I was gonna say!**

**Shinobu: Yeah right.**

**Chey: I don't own Junjou Romantica! Now leave me alone!**

**Oh, also, 13 reviews! I'm so happy, please continue to support me!**

**Chapter Two**

"My name is Miyagi Yoh," the student said.

Shinobu just stared up at the boy. Wordless, he just waited for the punch line. When none came, he turned his back. "Now I know you're crazy." He started to walk away.

"Wait, I'm not crazy," the boy cried, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder.

Shinobu froze. That hand was definitely familiar. It was the same size and shape, had the same grip. He whipped back around and stared into those dark eyes that had been the first flare of recognition. "Th-this is impossible!" he gasped.

"What is?"

"You! Miyagi is a thirty-eight year old lit professor at Mitsuhashi University."

"What are you talking about? Are you sure you're not the one who's crazy?"

"Of course I am. Unless of course this is some weird ass dream I concocted because I'm missing Miyagi too much."

"How can you miss me? You don't even know me."

"I'm not talking about you! I'm talking about my Miyagi."

"Your Miyagi?"

"Yes."

"So a different Miyagi Yoh?"

"Yes, I mean no. I mean—" Shinobu was so confused. "I mean my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" he asked incredulously. "Well then we're definitely different people. I like girls. One in particular." He looked down, trying not to think about her.

"What, your Sensei?"

The man stilled. "How do you know about that?"

"I told you, Miyagi is my lover. I know about his Sensei."

"For the last time, I'm Miyagi."

Shinobu ignored him. "How old are you?"

Miyagi blinked. "What? Erm, 21."

"What year is it?"

"Okay, now you're definitely nuts."

"Just tell me."

The taller man sighed. "1993."

"Ha, there it is."

"What?"

"It's not 1993, it's 2010."

"What?" Miyagi gasped. "Impossible."

Shinobu shook his head. "Here, look." He pulled out his cell phone and held it out.

Miyagi looked at it blankly. "What is that?"

"It's a mobile."

"A what?"

Shinobu raised an eyebrow. "A mobile phone, a cellular device, a portable telephone."

"What? I've seen portable phones. None of them look like that."

"Like I said, it's 2010. Phones have changed. See, here's the date." He pointed at the corner of the screen."

"You could be faking that just to screw with me," the young man said. His face changed into anger. "That's it. This is some kind of prank isn't it?" He spun around, expecting one of his classmates to come out and say, "gotcha."

"Nope, this is real…or my twisted dream." Shinobu put his phone away and said, "Welcome to the future, now hurry up and get back to your time before my Miyagi gets back from his conference." With that, he turned to leave.

"No, wait, you can't just leave me here. Quit screwing around. Hey, get back here!" Miyagi took off after Shinobu. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

…

Shinobu sat at a lunch table with the younger version of Miyagi and no one else since his friends had given up on him showing up and had wandered off to class or outside. He stared at this younger version of Miyagi. His eyes were fixed on the plasma screen TV that was showing the University's basketball team's last game. "It's so big."

"Yeah."

Miyagi finally tore his eyes from the screen to stare down into Shinobu's gray ones. "I'm starting to believe that this isn't someone screwing with me. I know we don't have televisions that big in 1993. Very cool."

"Yeah, sure. Can we get to the part where you came flying out of 1993?" Shinobu asked plaintively.

"Uh well, science lab, bright light, explosion, you under me, that's about it." He watched the small guy turn scarlet. He looked the kid over. "How old are you? 16? One of those genius kids who got jumped into Uni?"

Shinobu flushed even more. "I'm 21," he snapped.

The look he had was similar to the one he'd had when Shinobu had said that their relationship was destiny. "You're the same age as me! Impossible. You're too small and cute."

"I'm not cute! And this is a perfectly normal size for an Asian man. Stupid, tall person."

Miyagi chuckled dryly. "Definitely cute. Still, not my type though."

Shinobu growled and ground his teeth. "It's destiny for us to be together. If anything, this proves it. You traveled through time to see me."

"No, even if I traveled through time, I'm sure it's just a fluke." Miyagi sounded very convinced of this belief.

"No, it's destiny." Shinobu's face set in a mulish expression.

"Has anyone ever told you you're too stubborn?"

"Yes," Shinobu replied stiffly.

"Then I will tell you again, Takatsuki-kun, you are too stubborn!"

Shinobu flinched at the name. This man was still Miyagi, even if he was a younger version. It kind of hurt to have him use such a formal name, even though it wasn't even that formal. "Shinobu-chin."

"What?"

"Shinobu-chin. That's what you call me." Shinobu was staring at the table, trying to control his expression. A snicker sent Shinobu's head flying up. The other youth was laughing at him!

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment. He smirked at Shinobu; that stupid smirk that his lover always gave him when he was making a fuss. "That's just too cute. I'm not going to call you that." He laughed again.

"Ass," Shinobu murmured.

"Yes I am," Miyagi replied, his smirk fading into a stiff line. "Get used to it."

"Great," Shinobu snapped. This was going to be just fantastic. He wished his Miyagi was here with him.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yay, now they don't like each other!**

**Shinobu: Why are you happy?**

**Chey: Because it irritates you.**

**Shinobu: Why does that make you happy?**

**Chey: 'Cause I'm sadistic.**

**Shinobu: You've got that right.**

**Chey: Yes, yes. Anyway readers, please review and I will love you forevermore.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Erm…**

**Shinobu: Jeez, we're really going to have to do this every time aren't we?**

**Chey: …Yes.**

**Shinobu: Great, just great.**

**Miyagi: Relax Shinobu-chin. Chey-chan, would you please say the disclaimer?**

**Chey: Huh, I think you're the first person to ask that politely.**

**Miyagi: I suppose that's probably true. Kamijou is useless when it comes to tact.**

**Chey: Fine…I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Miyagi: Thank you very much.**

**Chapter Three**

After lunch, Shinobu had about ten minutes to get to class and he wanted to keep this Miyagi busy so he didn't wander off. So he figured that he could put the man to researching how he'd ended up in the future. He led Miyagi to the library for the technical law students and pointed at the closest of a row of computers. "Do some research. If you really are from the past and you say there was an explosion, there will probably be some articles on it."

"Why do you want me to use a computer? And how can you afford so many of them?" Miyagi was shocked. The literature library had one computer and it was simply a catalogue of where all the books in the library were on the shelves.

Shinobu stared at Miyagi's shocked eyes. "I want you to look it up on the Internet."

Miyagi looked away from the computers to give Shinobu a weird look. "Internet?"

Shinobu's eyes went round. "You know, world wide web? Yahoo? Google?"

None of these changed Miyagi's expression in the slightest. Shinobu covered his face with his hand. This Miyagi was from 1993. They didn't have much in the way of Internet back then. Shinobu sighed. "Here." He sat at the computer and opened the internet to a search engine. He swiftly typed in "Teito University science explosion 1993" and hit search, then got up. "Okay, read the blurbs under the headings," he told Miyagi who'd been shocked by the speed with which Shinobu typed. "If anything sounds like the day you came here, click on the heading. If it doesn't have anything to do with it, press the back arrow at the top of the screen and try another."

"Uh, yeah," Miyagi sounded a bit dazed.

Okay, I have to go to class." Shinobu stood and turned on his heel.

Miyagi took his seat. "Uh see you." He looked at the screen. A long list of blurbs met his eyes. At the top of the screen read: 1-10 of 67. "Sixty-seven?" he choked. He had to look through all that? He sighed and started looking though the list of the first ten blurbs. Nothing seemed to be what he was looking at.

A librarian noticed Miyagi's troubles and approached him. "Do you need any assistance?" she asked.

He turned to look at her. Her eyes were dark brown and her short, black hair was streaked with gray and her face was wrinkled with smile lines. He nodded. "I'm trying to do research on an explosion here in 1993."

"Oh, yes, I remember that."

Miyagi perked up. "You do?"

"Yes. A tragedy that. The two young men in the lab were seriously injured, and a boy in the hall was hurt as well."

"Oh?" Miyagi asked.

"Yes, poor things. It took them a while to recover."

"How do you mean?" Miyagi asked carefully.

"Well, from what I heard, the two boys in the lab were in intensive care but eventually healed. The boy in the hall apparently suffered a blow to the head and claimed unreasonable things."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well, I didn't question it further unfortunately so I can't help you." She paused, then went on, "However, I can get you a copy of the news article about it from the Archives."

Miyagi smiled pleasantly. It wasn't a real smile, but it was close enough to fool the librarian. "That would be great." She nodded and went into an office on the other side of the room. He turned back to the computer and an idea struck him. He looked down at the keyboard and slowly typed in his high school Sensei's name.

1-10 of 12,000,000

Miyagi's eyes bugged. "What the hell?" He started reading blurbs. Most of them only had her name and surname in different places in the blurbs. Some didn't even have either word at all. It was extremely annoying.

"Here you go." The librarian had returned with paper with picture of the article on it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Um, actually, yes…"

…

When Shinobu finished class and returned to the library, he found Miyagi and a librarian surrounded by sheaths of paper. "Wh-what's going on here?"

"Research. Nn, Takatsuki-kun, here's what you wanted." He held out the single sheet of paper with the news article.

Shinobu took it, then asked, "And what's the rest of this stuff?"

"Um nothing," he replied evasively.

Shinobu's hand snapped out, grabbing a paper off the top of one pile. He read it. It was an obituary about a female high school literature teacher. "You're doing research on your Sensei?" he choked out.

Miyagi glowered. "So what if I am?"

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable. Come on, we're going home."

"Where's home?" he asked heavily.

"I'll show you when we get there," he gritted.

"Ugh, fine." He muttered something in English that was distinctly rude.

"I speak English too you know," Shinobu growled, unappreciative of being called an ass.

Miyagi grimaced. "Fine, whatever." He turned to the librarian. "Thanks for all this."

She smiled warmly. "Of course, glad I could help." Miyagi gathered up the research on Sensei and moodily followed Shinobu out of the library.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yes, my younger readers all staring in shock, the Internet was not common at all until the mid nineties. That's why Miyagi doesn't get it. Other things that did not exist: iPods, plasma screens, DVD players and water bottles.**

**Miyagi: Well, I have a perfect grasp on it now.**

**Hiroki: Pfft.**

**Miyagi: Stay out of this!**

**Hiroki: No**

**Chey: Anyway, please review and love is guaranteed.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I want a cookie.**

**Shinobu: That's not a disclaimer!**

**Chey: I don't care.**

**Shinobu: That's not the point!**

**Chey: If I say the disclaimer will you give me a cookie?**

**Shinobu: Sure.**

**Chey: Fine, I own nothing.**

**Shinobu: Here.**

**Chey: What's this?**

**Shinobu: A cookie, made of cabbage.**

**Chey: What a gyp. LAAAAAME.**

**Chapter Four**

"Nice place," Miyagi said as Shinobu opened the door to his apartment. "You live here by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, prices must have come down, no one I know could afford an apartment this size in university."

"They've gone way up actually. The entire world is in a recession right now."

"Then how do you pay for this?"

"I don't," Shinobu replied, kicking off his shoes and walking down the hall. "My father pays for everything."

"Jeez, you're a rich little brat aren't you?" Miyagi said.

"Kind of, my dad is the headmaster of Mitsuhashi University."

"Nice," Miyagi replied.

"Well, he's also your boss." He considered mentioning Risako but changed his mind.

"Huh, interesting." He wandered around looking at Shinobu's apartment. Shinobu watched him carefully, realizing that this was one of the few times Miyagi had even been in his apartment.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Miyagi replied. "Thanks."

Shinobu went into the kitchen and set the kettle to boiling. Then his cell phone rang. Shinobu hurried to his bag on the table and fished it out. "Hello?"

"Ah Shinobu-chin," Miyagi's deep voice on the phone sent shivers and ripples of familiarity through his body. "How are you?"

"Mi-Miyagi," he breathed. "I'm…I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great. The conference is boring but there's a lovely veranda in mine and Kamijou's room. It's very romantic."

Despite the fact that he was clearly teasing, Shinobu was quite annoyed and jealous. "Shut up and don't flirt with that other man Miyagi."

"Yes, yes, now are you home?"

"Yeah."

The kettle started to whistle then and the twenty-one year old Miyagi said, "Tea's done!"

"Who's that?" Miyagi asked.

"N-no one. Uh, I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Shinobu hastily hung up the phone, leaving a confused lover hanging on the other end.

Miyagi looked at the phone which now read: Call Ended for a moment then snapped the phone shut. He looked over at Hiroki, who was reading and pointed ignoring the other man. Finally he realized the older man was staring at him and he looked up. "What is it?" he asked.

"I…" Miyagi licked his lips. "I think Shinobu is cheating on me."

Hiroki raised his eyebrow. "The brat? Don't be stupid. That kid is too psychotic to do anything like that."

He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He still couldn't shake that nagging feeling though. There was something strange about that voice he'd heard. Who was it and why was it in Shinobu's apartment? He shook his head. "Um, about the information we need for tomorrow…"

…

Shinobu tucked the phone away and turned to see Miyagi a whole three inches from him. He hastily stepped back in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Wondering why the older version of me fell in love with a shrimp like you."

"Ass. My height is just fine considering I'm still growing."

"I suppose you're cute, but how did we ever meet?"

"You were married to my sister."

Miyagi frowned. "I married your sister and then hooked up with you?"

"Pretty much."

"You know that's weird right?"

"It's destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Yes!"

Miyagi raised his eyebrows. "Definitely weird." He pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. "Now, what's for dinner?"

"Cabbage."

Miyagi's eyebrows went up once more. "Really? I hate cabbage."

Shinobu froze. Miyagi hated cabbage? What the hell? He steeled his composure. "Well tough luck cuz that's all I can cook."

"Great…"

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "Well what do you like?"

"I don't know…just stuff other than cabbage."

"Oh good. Fine, I'll make rice."

"Add lots of soy sauce."

"You're gonna have a heart attack with too much sodium."

"And I will take that offer with a grain of salt." He smirked.

"You are so not the man I fell in love with."

"Well duh. I told you, I like girls."

"No, you like one girl. A dead girl."

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" Miyagi asked.

"You're the one that's cruel," Shinobu growled, looking away.

Miyagi looked surprised. The words seemed stronger, like he wasn't referring to just the 21 year old. If the older version of him—if this was really the truth—was cruel to him, then why were they together? Did this Takatsuki-kun really love him that much? "I'm not the one saying such cruel things."

Shinobu just stayed silent, going through the motions of prepping dinner. Miyagi sighed. There was no way that this dinner was going to be pleasant. No way in hell.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: And chapter four is down**

**Shinobu: Why are you making Miyagi and I fight?**

**Chey: It doesn't matter, you're just gonna call me a sadist.**

**Miyagi: She's right, you know.**

**Shinobu: Yeah, yeah.**

**Chey: Please review, love will rain down on you!**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Shinobu: Oh good, she's going to be good today.**

**Chey: You sound like I'm bad.**

**Shinobu: You are.**

**Chey: So mean.**

**Shinobu: You'll live.**

**Chey: *Pouting***

**Chapter Five**

Dinner was an unmitigated disaster. Miyagi was trying to stomach some of the cabbage before giving up and only eating his rice. He focused on his food but every time he stole a glance at the student sitting across from him, the boy was staring at him. Finally, he just got fed up with it. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing, it's just weird."

"What is?"

"Seeing you like this. I mean, the first time I met you, you were thirty-two. Now you're my age. You're young and even more good looking."

Something akin to a blush tinted his cheeks. He masked it quickly. "You think I'm good looking?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course," was the blunt reply. Miyagi grimaced. He'd been trying to get a rise out of the other man only to have it blow up in his face.

"Why? Why would you be attracted to me?"

"I saw you in the library every week. You always looked so serious about your reading and research. And then you saved me from wannabe muggers."

Miyagi sweat dropped. "That sounds very brave."

"It was," Shinobu said avidly. "I fell in love with you in that moment. It was destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Yes, we are destined to be together forever."

"What like that red string tying people together by their pinkies theory?"

"Not really," Shinobu muttered, thinking. "It's more like we're connected by our similarities."

"We're similar?"

"We both fell in love with someone older and we both lost that person."

"Are you saying I'm dead?"

"What? No! I meant that I lost you to my sister."

"Well that's completely different," Miyagi growled.

"Not really. I was transferred to Australia right after. I didn't see you for three years."

"Then how did we get together?" He cringed at those words.

"I came home when I found out you and Risako were getting divorced."

"My marriage failed so I got involved with my ex's brother?" The whole idea sounded absolutely ludicrous.

Shinobu looked down at his food. "I kind of attacked you, and then when you rejected me, I threatened to go back to Australia."

"And why would I stop you?"

Shinobu hesitated. "You never told me. I just thought you liked me."

"That's not logical. Did I know that you were leaving?"

Shinobu's eyebrows knitted together. "I didn't tell you…" He stiffened. "Dad must've asked you to intervene…oh jeez. That means that the only reason you stopped me was cuz Dad told you to stop me. Ah man."

"Your father knows about us?"

"Of course not! He thinks you're like a mentor to me."

"Oh good." Oh good? What the hell kind of reaction was that? Miyagi asked himself, mentally slapping himself in the face.

"If he did know then you would probably lose your job."

"You said he was the headmaster, right?"

"Yup, not that he's ever caught us."

Miyagi raised an eyebrow and, before he could stop himself, said, "You say that like we've been caught by someone else." Then he rolled his eyes. Why was he indulging this guy? He still wasn't even sold on the whole _This isn't a prank thing._

"Well, that _man_ who you constantly flirt with and hit on and are _all over_ all the time, he keeps coming into the office like he owns it." Shinobu was getting angrier and angrier with each word. Miyagi was fighting the urge to back away. "And he was a total ass about it too."

"We were doing it where I work?" Miyagi choked.

"Yeah well, you're the one who never comes home ever. So I come to you."

"Th-th-th-that's ridiculous," he sputtered. "I would never fraternize at work."

Shinobu's eyebrows shot up. "Maybe you wouldn't then, but you do now."

"Oh man," he moaned. He rubbed his forehead and said, "Okay, let me get this straight. In 2010, I'm 38 years old, I teach literature and am having a relationship with my boss's son who is also my ex-wife's little brother."

"That's correct," Shinobu said flatly.

He grimaced. "Jeez, I've become one of those crazy uncles I swore I'd never become. This is just fantastic."

"It's not that bad!" Shinobu snapped. "We love each other."

This was too much; Miyagi couldn't help but be pulled in to this messy situation. "How is that possible? You're stubborn, obsessive and short tempered. Not to mention whiny and you seem to blame me from everything that's wrong with our quote relationship."

Shinobu glowered. He was beyond irritated. "You bastard!" he snapped. His fingers flexed. He had never wanted to hit someone more. As infuriating as his Miyagi was, this Miyagi was so much worse. "I hate you! Go home!" he yelled and stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door hard enough to rattle the apartment.

"Go home where?" Miyagi asked quietly. He didn't know where home was. He sighed and went to the bedroom door and leaned carefully against it, listening.

Shinobu slid down the door after he'd jerked it shut. Angry tears cascaded down his cheeks. He hated this. Miyagi was gone and all he had was this… this brat, who didn't know the first thing about them. "Damn it!" he hissed, knocking his head against the door. "Why? Miyagi, come home."

Miyagi grimaced. The reason was a pained flutter in his chest. He didn't quite know what it was but it irked him. He pulled away from the door and went to the couch. He grabbed book off the table and looked surprised. It was one of his favorite works. He opened it and began to read.

…

When Shinobu finally came out of his room two or three hours later, he found the young Miyagi fast asleep on the couch, a book over his face. Shinobu went to the linens closet and got a blanket, then returned to Miyagi.

Shinobu covered him with the blanket gently pulled the book away and stared down at his sleeping visage. He looked so much like his Miyagi. Well, the face was less lined and thinner, less mature. But no less handsome. It was the face Shinobu had fallen in love with. He reached down and touched the youth's cheek. His slim fingers ran down to the jaw line then up to his lips. They were warm and soft. He was surprised when Miyagi reacted by kissing his fingertips.

Shinobu's heart spasmed as he took his hands away. Then he leaned down, his heart kicking into overdrive. An inch from his lips, Miyagi murmured, "Sensei…"

Shinobu scrambled back so fast he almost tripped. Tears sprang in his eyes anew and he fled the room. He hit his pillow just as he lost control and began to sob uncontrollably.

**To be continued…**

**Miyagi: Why the hell are you making Shinobu cry?**

**Chey: Cuz I wanna.**

**Shinobu: Cuz she's a sadistic little bit—**

**Chey: That's basically what I said.**

**Miyagi: In any case, please review and make Cheyanne happy so she'll stop making Shinobu-chin cry.**

**Shinobu: Hey, I don't need the help of reviewers!**

**Miyagi: Just shut up, don't make it worse. I don't like it when you cry.**

**Shinobu: *Blushing like mad* Mi-Miyagi…**

**Chey: Uh, before this turns into a dialogue lemon, please review and as always, thanks for reading.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I…ummmm I dunno…**

**Shinobu: What the hell is that?**

**Chey: I don't know…**

**Shinobu: Stop sounding like GIR**

**Chey: How do you even know what GIR sounds like?**

**Shinobu: Just drop it and say the disclaimer.**

**Chey: Oh fine. I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Shinobu: Good girl**

**Chapter Six**

Miyagi woke up to the smell of burning eggs. He sat up, surprised to find a blanket pooling at his waist. When did—? The sound of a fire alarm forced him to drop the question and dash into the kitchen. The room was filled with smoke. "What the hell is all this?" He squinted, glad to see that at least there weren't any flames.

Shinobu was looking furiously at the fire alarm deactivator, which was too high to reach. Miyagi sighed and reached up to press the button and shut off the alarm. "Takatsuki-kun, what happened?"

Shinobu glared, still livid. "You said you didn't like cabbage so I tried to make eggs."

"Ah. Here, I'll show you." He went to the fridge and opened it, pulling out more eggs. "What kind of eggs were you trying to make?" he asked, looking for a fresh frying pan.

"Poached eggs." Miyagi stared at him in silence. "What?"

"You were trying to make poached eggs?"

"Yes."

"With this?" he held up the scorched pan.

"Yes with that!"

Miyagi snorted. He couldn't help himself. Shinobu looked ready to commit murder. "Look," he said finally, "You make poached eggs by cracking eggs into boiling water for about a minute."

The flabbergasted expression on Shinobu's face made Miyagi laugh all the harder. "Stop laughing at me!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you're just so funny."

Shinobu stopped short. "You've never called me funny before."

"You mean your version of me?" At Shinobu's nod, he went on. "Probably because he was afraid you'd glare him to death. I honestly wish you could see your face right now. It's so cute."

Shinobu blinked and looked at him. Miyagi realized what he'd just said and grimaced; he'd been acting abnormally playful. "Takatsuki-kun, I—"

Shinobu shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I have to go to school."

"What about me?"

"Stay here and stay out of trouble." He hurried out the door half an hour earlier than usual.

"Stay out of trouble," Miyagi muttered darkly. "I'm not twelve, you know."

The phone rang suddenly, jarring him out of his mild sullenness. He went to it and answered it stupidly. "Hello?" He smacked himself in the head.

"Who is this?" a voice, similar to his own, demanded.

"Uhh…" he quickly deepened his voice. "I think you have the wrong number."

"How would you know that? I haven't said anything."

Miyagi cursed silently. "My apologies, but I don't recognize your voice either."

"Oh, yes well, I'm trying to reach Takatsuki Shinobu."

"Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name."

"Ah, I must have misdialed."

"It's no problem, good bye." He hung up quickly before the other man could say anything further. Ten seconds later, the phone rang again. This time, Miyagi didn't answer and let it go to voicemail.

"Ah Shinobu-chin, I guess you went to school early. Please don't stress yourself too much. I miss you so I'll try you on your cell." The click of him hanging up cut the message. Miyagi stared at the phone. So this was Takatsuki-kun's Miyagi Yoh. His voice was a dead ringer for his own. That was only further proof that this really was the future and he was staying with supposedly his future lover.

Mind boggling.

Totally and completely mind boggling.

…

Miyagi sent a light hearted text to Shinobu-chin's cell phone and then began to worry. He had gotten the wrong number this morning. The problem was that he'd speed dialed. How could he have gotten the wrong number? Now maybe it was just a fluke or a scrambled digit that caused a weird misdial.

He didn't think so though.

Someone else had answered the phone. In the early morning. After Shinobu had left for school.

He was very suspicious. Gah, what was the matter with him? Why was he so twitchy? Something pinged in his memory. He didn't remember what it was though. He tried to think harder but it only slipped away all the faster. He gave up, a headache coming on.

"Kamijou, do you have any painkillers?"

"Yeah, you've got a headache?"

"Yep."

"That's different. You usually don't get headaches."

"I know. I'm missing my precious Shinobu-chin."

"You still think he's cheating on you?"

"I don't know," he said, frustrated. "Some guy answered the phone this morning and pretended not to know Shinobu."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "There are two problems with that logic. One, someone who was sleeping with a person already involved someone else would either not answer the phone or wouldn't give a damn about who knew he was there and wouldn't lie. No one is stupid enough to answer someone else's phone if they know the other person is involved with another and then try to deny that they know him. Two, this is the same brat that goes into a flying rage every time he sees you make physical contact with other men. How would he be able to do the same thing he abhors so much?"

Kamijou had a solid point, but Miyagi still couldn't shake the worry on his mind. Kamijou rolled his eyes and said, "Come help me with this."

"I'll do it for a kiss."

"Dumbass," Hiroki replied. "No wonder that brat is so paranoid."

**To be continued…**

**Chey: What do you guys think? This one took me a while but I'm amped up cuz my teacher liked my PowerPoint so much that she gave me 200 out of 200 points on it. I'm really happy right now.**

**Shinobu: Quit your damn bragging.**

**Chey: Sigh, fine. Be a fun killer.**

**Shinobu: I will be.**

**Chey: Anyway, please review, hopefully things will pick up more in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I have something that I feel I must explain.**

**Shinobu: Other than the fact that you do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Chey: Well yes, that, but another thing too.**

**Shinobu: I see. What is it?**

**Chey: everyone wants the two Miyagis to meet.**

**Shinobu: So let them.**

**Chey: I can't.**

**Shinobu: Why not?**

**Chey: Don't you know what happens to the Universe if someone from the past meets himself in the future?**

**Shinobu: No.**

**Chey: The Time-Space Continuum goes whacko and the Universe goes boom!**

**Shinobu: …Will you stop watching **_**Doctor Who**_** and focus on you damn story?**

**Chey: So not cute. But just so the readers know, Miyagi 1 and Miyagi 2 will NOT meet face to face. I'm sorry if that puts you off the story but that's how I've designed this story. If you want two of someone, you're welcome to read **_**Two Usagisans**_** which I wrote way back when I was first starting out. Now then…**

**Chapter Seven**

At school, Shinobu started doing deeper research on the explosion in 1993 in between classes. The newspaper article was pretty useless as it didn't give any names or come with pictures. However, the internet had been slightly more helpful. According to an article written by a student journalist who'd been at the school that day, the student had interviewed the first boy to wake up.

As it transpired, the two grad students had been experimenting with some legal, at the time, chemicals. Their mixing had caused the explosion, severely injuring the two of them and a third boy outside. When the journalist questioned the boy outside, he claimed to see a fourth boy in the hall a few feet from him but no one else had been injured. This was chalked up to trauma as the boy suffered a head injury. The boy claimed that he had been blasted into the future but later admitted that this was a crazed dream that was concocted by the injury and the morphine induced coma to allow injuries to heal.

Shinobu figured that this person was Miyagi. His teeth ground together when that Miyagi claimed this was all a dream. He was distracted, however, by the fourth boy. He wondered if this person actually existed or if that part was really Miyagi's imagination.

Unfortunately, he would have to leave such thoughts for another time as his next class was about to start and he had to hoof it to get there. After this, he would go home. No, he needed time to think. He would go to Miyagi's apartment for a couple of hours and mull things over.

At least, that had been the plan.

When Shinobu let himself into Miyagi's apartment, he sat down on the couch and absorbed Miyagi's scent. He let his eyes slide shut, inhaling deeply.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Shinobu's eyes burst open. Miyagi was standing in front of him. His Miyagi…35 years old and still handsome. "Miyagi," he whispered. In under a second, Shinobu was on his feet and in his lover's arms. Shinobu leaned his head back for Miyagi's rather fervent kiss. When they finally broke apart, Shinobu murmured, "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to get home." He looked hard at his young lover. "Why? Are you upset that I'm back?"

Shinobu leaned up and kissed him once more. "Of course not. Don't be stupid. I missed you." They kissed a third time.

"Well, don't get used to it. I can't stay. Today and tomorrow are a break from the conference. Kamijou said that I should go home rather than laze about in the hotel. I have to go back early tomorrow morning."

"How early?"

"You're not staying over early," he replied.

Shinobu frowned, then smiled. "Then we'll just have to enjoy ourselves before bedtime."

Miyagi smirked. "If you insist." He kissed the boy once more, and didn't stop. Shinobu struggled to breathe through his nose as his mouth was continuously engaged. "Shall we go to the bedroom?"

Shinobu said something unintelligible but, nevertheless, agreeable. He and Miyagi kissed their way into the room and onto the bed. They made quick work of removing their clothes and Miyagi proceeded to kiss his way down the teen's slender chest. "Miyagi," Shinobu choked, even with his hands covering his mouth. "Oh Gods, Miyagi…"

"You really did miss me," Miyagi murmured against his left nipple before suckling it.

"Mmhmm," Shinobu replied before groaning desperately. "Please…more."

"I can do that." He rose back up Shinobu's body and kissed him while dampening his fingers in pre-cum. Then he prodded them gently into Shinobu's tight entrance. The boy gasped and whimpered. "Do you like that?"

"Of course you idiot," he choked. "Hurry."

"Pushy pushy," he murmured against the boy's lips. Still, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his erection. Shinobu cried out in pleasure-pain, coming within moments, then coming again when he felt Miyagi's release filling him to the brim. He screamed and sagged into the mattress. Miyagi rolled off him and only lost contact for a moment before Shinobu rolled onto him, resting his head on Miyagi's chest. Then they fell asleep.

…

"Shinobu? Are you okay?" Miyagi asked, waking him up a couple of hours after their little lovemaking session.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because, as I said before, you're not staying over."

Shinobu pouted. "So cold."

"I'm serious." Shinobu's response was to snuggle closer and say, "I'll go when I want to."

"This is my apartment."

"Why are you so crabby?"

"Because I just got off a plane from China and I have to be back on another in the morning."

"Urgh, fine, whatever." Shinobu got out of the bed and grabbed his pants off the floor. He put them on. "I'm leaving."

"Hey," Miyagi murmured, sitting up. He pulled on Shinobu's wrist, forcing him back onto the bed. He kissed him delicately. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again.

"Now get," Miyagi said, letting him go.

"Yeah yeah," Shinobu replied. He finished getting dressed and kissed Miyagi one more time before leaving, fighting tears. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be parted from him…ever. He took a deep breath and went into his own apartment next door.

"Welcome back," the twenty-one year old Miyagi said from the kitchen. "I was just making some food that is non cabbage related."

"I'm back," Shinobu murmured softly.

"You know, you have really loud neighbors. Honestly, doing that sort of thing in the middle of the day…what's wrong?"

Shinobu realized that he must not have dried his face properly because Miyagi abandoned the food to rub his face with a dish towel. "I'm fine."

"You look like you've been crying."

"Nah," Shinobu brushed it off. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh," Miyagi replied, knowing it was a lie. He wondered if the boy was lonely. Probably missing "his" Miyagi. "Want some dinner?"

"Yeah, sure." Miyagi tried to entice him into conversation but failed. He wondered vaguely what had happened. However, he had noticed the way that he kept looking toward the apartment he'd heard the occupants having sex in. The other boy seemed to be looking at it longingly. He decided that it had been a good idea to not mention that the two lovers had definitely been men. The kid didn't need that.

That thought in mind, he watched Takatsuki-kun finish eating, do some homework and go to bed without another word to him. Was he feeling what Miyagi himself had felt when he'd lost Sensei? True, this boy's lover was merely away on business, but…well, anything could happen.

Anything at all.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Wow, I didn't expect the end of this one to come out as emo as it did. Sorry about that.**

**Shinobu: It's emo cuz you made it emo.**

**Chey: I can't control the words. I am a mere vessel for the writing gods to bring word to fangirls everywhere.**

**Shinobu: That's awful.**

**Chey: That's because that came from me, not the writing gods.**

**Shinobu: You are the strangest person in the world.**

**Chey: I accept that.**

**Shinobu: I can't win…**

**Chey: Hehehe, readers, please review. I'm gonna go listen to Psychostick.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: …no comment.**

**Shinobu: God Damn it, woman, must you be so annoying.**

**Chey: Yes, yes I must.**

**Shinobu: Just say the disclaimer.**

**Chey: Why?**

**Shinobu: Because you are supposed to.**

**Chey: When exactly have I ever done what I'm supposed to do?**

**Shinobu: Since now. Do it.**

**Chey: Urgh, fine. I do not own Junjou Romantica. Happy now?**

**Shinobu: Yes.**

**Chapter Eight**

Shinobu woke the next morning to find Miyagi was already awake and making breakfast. "Good morning." A glance at the clock told him it was late but today had no classes so it didn't matter.

"Morning, I went to the convenience store for food."

"Thanks. Sorry you had to go through the trouble."

"No problem," Miyagi replied as he set a Japanese style breakfast on the table.

"I'm eating." Shinobu picked up his chopsticks and dug into the rice while Miyagi started on his omelet. They ate in silence for awhile, but for the first time, it wasn't actually awkward.

They were almost done when Miyagi spoke up. "Want to go somewhere today?"

"Go where?"

"I don't know. Just out."

Shinobu's eyebrows drew together. "I guess," he said slowly.

"Okay, you want to go to a fair?"

"Is that what you did for fun back in your time?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it could be fun."

"Would you rather do karaoke?"

Shinobu shuddered. "No thank you."

Miyagi grinned at him and Shinobu paused. That smile was something he'd seen only on his Miyagi's face. This face was more somber, he supposed. It was that of someone in mourning. But this one smile, well…it made him wish for the man who was probably already back in China. He sighed.

"Why the long face?" Miyagi pulled him out of his memories.

"Nothing. Thanks for this." He gestured to his empty plate. "I'll clean up."

Miyagi nodded but his smile faded. "What about just going out to lunch at a sushi bar?"

Shinobu's frown deepened as he considered it. "Okay," he said finally. "There's a bookshop across the street from the nearest one. We can go there after."

Miyagi's whole face lit up that, taking Shinobu aback. "That's fun. I didn't know you were interested in suck things."

Shinobu flushed. "Well," he started, looking at the ground, "I got into them because you are into them."

Miyagi grimaced. The other boy really was cute. He ruffled his hair, trying to smile again. "Well let's do that in a couple of hours when we start getting hungry again."

Shinobu nodded then collected up dishes for washing.

…

Shinobu and Miyagi both sat on stools as they watched their sushi being sliced, covered in rice and wrapped in seaweed in total awkward silence. When it was served, they both thanked the chefs for the food and started to eat.

"This is rather delicious," Miyagi murmured, taking a bite of unagi.

"You should try this sashimi," Shinobu said, holding up his chopsticks.

Miyagi automatically accepted it with his chopsticks with ease and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm, very good. Here, try mine." Shinobu repeated the motions Miyagi had a moment before and chewed on the eel, savoring it, before swallowing.

They passed food back and forth, keeping the conversation strictly about the different kinds of sushi. When they were finally full, Shinobu picked up the tab, able to treat Miyagi for the first time, though it was mostly because Miyagi didn't have much in the way of money in 2010. As they left, Shinobu pointed across the street. "There's the bookstore."

"Oh, it's an antique bookstore." Miyagi actually looked pleased.

"Yeah, you showed me this place."

"I thought you were the one who lived around here."

Shinobu hesitated. He was treading in deep waters. "Yeah well, my Miyagi knows where all the antique bookstores are. This one just happens to be the closest to my apartment."

Miyagi raised an eyebrow. There was something fishy here. Before he could ask though, the owner appeared outside and spotted Shinobu. He waved him over.

"Come on," Shinobu murmured and glanced both ways before shooting across the road. "Hello, Owner."

"Good afternoon," the old man replied. "I have your order ready."

Shinobu smiled. "Thanks." He glanced back to see the young Miyagi cross the road then stepped inside the store. He'd ordered a couple of antique scrolls for Miyagi's birthday. They were expensive but thanks to his allowance he could afford them and still pay his cell phone bill.

"What are those?" Miyagi asked, coming up behind him.

"They're a birthday present."

"For your Miyagi?"

"Yes. And I won't ruin the surprise by letting you see them."

"How will I remember what they were in seventeen years?"

"Just go look at the books," Shinobu growled.

Miyagi sighed. This boy was so troublesome. Miyagi didn't know why he'd lost his mind and started dating a student. Was he having a midlife crisis? Or had he just gone completely skitzo and fallen in love with a twenty-one year old.

Nah, impossible. Totally completely impossible.

Absolutely.

…Yeah.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Dun duh duhhhhh. Yay, Miyagi is starting to doubt himself.**

**Miyagi: You know, Shinobu-chin's right. You are a sadist.**

**Chey: Gods, I'm gonna be labeled that permanently aren't I?**

**Shinobu: Yup.**

**Chey: Damn…ah I'm over it. Now then please review. I love you all**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_**I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedely deedely, there they are a standing in a row dun dun dun…**_

**Shinobu: Will you stop watching **_**Lion King**_** and pay attention to your work?**

**Chey: Um let me think about it for a minute…no.**

**Shinobu: Honestly, what kind of self respecting nineteen year old watches that movie for the hell of it?**

**Chey: The same kind that also watches **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** and **_**Lion King Two: Simba's Pride**_** with her best friend and boyfriend (she's 19, he's 21) and argue the finer points while drinking vodka and **_**Sake**_**?**

**Shinobu: *silence***

**Chey: Hehehe, okay I'll indulge you. I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Shinobu: …**

**Chapter Nine**

Shinobu went to school the next day with Miyagi after a heated argument about whether he would stay in the apartment. Miyagi won on the pretence that he would go talk to the science grad students to see if any of them knew what the students seventeen years ago had been messing with that could cause an explosion knocking someone through time.

Of course, the ridiculousness of the entire situation turned them both off of that conversation. Miyagi took it just so that he wouldn't be cooped up in the other student's home.

The two parted company in the Science Department where Shinobu went on to the Law Wing. Miyagi stared at the lab viewing windows for a moment before he heaved a sigh and opened one of the doors.

"What the hell are you doing?" one of the students yelled. "Authorized students and staff in here only!" The student, who was wearing a face mask, gloves and goggles jerked off a glove, moved to grab Miyagi by the arm and hustled him out of the lab. "These are dangerous chemicals we're working with."

"Dangerous enough to cause an explosion throwing a student through time?" Miyagi asked sarcastically as he jerked out of the older student's grasp. He might not have managed it though if the man hadn't been so surprised that he'd more or less dropped Miyagi's arm. Miyagi spun to glare at the scientist.

"I've no idea what you're talking about but time travel is impossible." The way he spoke was rather obvious. Miyagi smirked. "Anyway, if you need to speak with one of us, please wait until they leave the lab." With that, he turned and stalked back into the lab, slamming the door shut.

"Well that was suspicious," he muttered dully. He glanced at his watch. "And now I have nothing to do."

He wandered off to the library and sat at a computer. The librarian from his first day had given him a brief tutorial on using the computer and now he knew how to do it. He started a search engine and typed in "Takatsuki Shinobu" and hit Search.

The search pulled up a several sites, including a page from a site called Facebook in which he saw a slightly younger Takatsuki-kun in a picture with several Caucasian boys waving drinks and flags and celebrating the New Year.

He smiled slightly. Then flinched. Why was he looking at the guy's—any guy's—picture with a smile on his face? He fixed a frown on his face and backtracked to the search engine where he typed in his own name and hit Search.

He found a link to the staff directory for Mitsuhashi University. Even had a picture. He stared at himself. "I look like that?" he muttered under his breath. He put a hand to his head.

He looked like a creepy uncle in shoujo manga. The only difference was that he was clean shaven. Most of them had either scruff or a weird looking beard. More importantly, why would such a cute boy like Takatsuki-kun fall in love with an old uncle like that…like him? _Oh no…_ He smacked himself in the forehead. What the hell was he thinking? He was actually contemplating a bishie's love for the old man version of him.

He examined the profile. Everything matched up with his own information aside from his age and academic level. It was still a bit unnerving. He then clicked on the associated professor link and read the profile. Kamijou Hiroki, age 31, focus: Classical Literature yadda yadda yadda… Miyagi examined the picture. The man was not smiling. In fact, he seemed to be struggling to keep a scowl off his face. Even so, the man was rather good looking. His eyes were bright and filled with emotion—annoyed emotion that gave the picture a certain amount of life and dear God, he had to stop thinking about males in this fashion.

He clicked back and scrolled up to the top where it listed higher ranked staff members. He found a Takatsuki, the Headmaster, and clicked on his profile. It was a long and detailed profile that held no real information, like most profiles. Miyagi leaned back, running a hand through his hair. This was useless. What was the point of the Internet if all information on it was useless.

"Porn."

Miyagi wrinkled his forehead and looked over at the fake blond boy looking at him from the next computer over with big, brown eyes. "Sorry?"

"You asked what the point of Internet was. It's porn."

Miyagi chuckled. "Did I say that out loud? Sorry."

"No problem." The boy shrugged easily and turned back to his computer, allowing Miyagi to observe the row of silver earrings that marched up his ear.

Miyagi raised an eyebrow. "Nice earrings."

The boy turned back, giving him a sparkling smile. "Thank you. I'm Hidame, by the way. Hidame Satoshi, I'm studying chemistry."

"Miyagi Yoh. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." The two nodded since it was too awkward to bow. "Unfortunately, porn is not what I'm searching for. I'm supposed to be researching an expl—never mind. In any case, I got bored and started looking at other stuff."

"I see." Hidame looked back at his own computer. "I'm researching an incident that happened almost two decades ago. We're working with the same chemicals currently and I'm trying to see where they went wrong so we don't have the same problem."

"Really?" Miyagi asked. It was possible that Hidame-san was referring to the explosion that sent him into the future but… he recalled the incident outside the lab. This boy could be baiting him, trying to see if he knew something. He pursed his lips, conspiracy theories making their way eagerly through his mind. Finally, he decided that, if he was being played, he could play right back. "Sounds interesting. Mind if I butt in a bit?"

Hidame nodded, still smiling.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Finally done…I've been working on this stupid chapter for ages.**

**Shinobu: Miyagi, why are you flirting with that boy?**

**Miyagi: I'm not.**

**Shinobu: Clearly you are.**

**Miyagi: Cheyanne-chan, tell him I'm not.**

**Chey: …**

**Shinobu: See?**

**Miyagi: Urgh…I'm ignoring you now.**

**Chey: Erm, anyway, please review since I really like them and crave them.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Writer's block is a bitch.**

**Shinobu: That's not a disclaimer.**

**Chey: I don't care.**

**Shinobu: Useless woman. CheyanneChika does not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Chey: Oi, that's my line.**

**Shinobu: Too slow.**

**Chey: Meanie!**

**Shinobu: Fujoshi!**

**Chey: Is that supposed to be insulting?**

**Shinobu: Yes.**

**Chey: It's not.**

**Shinobu: Okay, than how about—**

**Miyagi: Can we start the chapter now?**

**Chey: Fine!**

**Chapter Ten (Woot)**

Shinobu went to the Science department but didn't see Miyagi. "Where did you go?" he muttered irritably under his breath. He checked the cafeteria before heading up to the science department library. Not there either. He went up to the law wing library and found Miyagi and some weirdo with a bunch of piercings in his ears with their heads together looking at a computer screen. "Miyagi!" he hissed, keeping his voice low since they were in a library.

Miyagi turned, as did the other boy. "Hey, Takatsuki-kun!"

"What are you doing?" He glowered at Hidame, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Research. This guy's looking up info on the explosion in 1993."

"Really?" Shinobu asked skeptically.

"Yup. Come here." Shinobu stiffened at the order but came anyway. He looked over Miyagi's shoulder at an article written the day after the explosion in a local paper rather than the school run one.

_Explosion rocks more than just the Science Department_

_Teito University was the sight of a minor explosion yesterday  
when graduate students Madarame Akihito and Yamada  
Hiroichi conducted an experiment with unstable and unnamed  
chemicals. The explosion destroyed their laboratory and  
injured both students. They suffered chemical burns and  
head minor head injuries. Both of them are recovering but  
refuse to say what they were working on. Whether they have  
informed the police of what they were working with is currently  
unknown._

_Unfortunately, other injuries were sustained. A literary student,  
Miyagi Yoh, happened to be passing the laboratory when it  
exploded. Miyagi is in intensive care and his status is currently  
unknown beyond that fact. A witness who wishes to remain  
anonymous claimed that he saw another person caught in the  
explosion but no one has come forward with any injuries. He also  
claims that Miyagi disappeared for a moment in the explosion and  
reappeared several feet away as his head connected with the  
concrete wall opposite the laboratory._

_Curiosity still surrounds the case. Anyone with any information  
is welcome to bring their information to us, anonymously or  
otherwise._

Shinobu finished reading. Well that confirmed it. Miyagi was definitely involved in an actual lab explosion. But why couldn't he remember this? Remember spending time with his boyfriend in the future? He felt rather miffed. Whatever. He seriously needed to get over this bratty guy. He wasn't his Miyagi. Wasn't the man he loved.

So why the hell was he so damned attracted to him?

This guy was insensitive, a tease, a flirt and a jerk! How could this man become his Miyagi? He conveniently forgot that he often called his Miyagi insensitive, a tease, a flirt and a jerk on a regular basis.

"Miyagi, can I talk to you…alone?"

Miyagi smirked, sparking Shinobu's anger. "Sure." He got to his feet and followed when Shinobu turned and walked a small distance away from Hidame. "What is it?"

"What did you find out at the lab?" Shinobu hissed.

"Not much. A grad student saw me and told me to leave. I came here to do research. Hidame-kun said he was researching the same thing. He actually brought it up. I didn't even tell him I was caught up in it. He also showed me that article about it from a real newspaper."

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't be talking to a lot of people from the present!"

"Why?" Miyagi knew he was whining and didn't care.

"Because I don't want you influencing things when you have to go back and become my Miyagi."

"So the whole world revolves around you?"

"That's not what I meant!" Shinobu snapped. "I just…" he trailed off.

"It's exactly what you meant. Look, I don't know how long we're gonna be stuck together but I want to get back there as much!" They glowered at each other. Miyagi felt an unsettling sort of pressure in the air between them. A tension that linked them like an invisible bond. Miyagi broke away first. It was too weird. "Let's go back."

Shinobu's lower lip jutted out a bit but returned to the computers nonetheless. The tension in the air lingered but both men chose to ignore it and Hidame didn't even seem to notice it had been there at all as he cast a grin at Miyagi. "Shall we continue?"

"Let's."

…

After another hour of research, Shinobu and Miyagi called it quits. Shinobu had another class and Miyagi was just bored. He and Hidame decided to go to lunch in the cafeteria. This, of course, was determined after the hot headed law student had walked away with an irritated glower.

"So," Hidame started, "you and that kid…"

"Yeah?"

"You guys' childhood friends or something?"

Miyagi sputtered. "Wh-wh-what the hell gave you that idea?"

"Well, you two are in different areas of study and you don't seem to get along very well at all and yet you're researching the same thing. I figured you were friends when you were kids and even if you can't stand each other now, you still hang out."

Miyagi shook his head. "Our circumstances are…complicated. But trust me," he said with a smile, "I'm not with him by choice."

Hidame's eyes narrowed as he smirked. "Is that so?" His smirk turned into a real smile. "So are you single?"

Miyagi raised an eyebrow. "Interesting change of subject. Why do you ask?"

"Cuz you're cute."

Up went the other eyebrow. "Kids are so forward these days," he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry?"

"Er, nothing. I'm single and I love girls."

Hidame smirked again. "So do I, but they can get pregnant. Passing the time is more fun with a guy. We can go to the arcade, we don't have to go shopping or buy popcorn for yourself at the movies when she says she doesn't want any and she ends up eating half it." He laughed. "Girls are troublesome until you're ready to settle down."

"That's why older women are better," Miyagi replied automatically.

"Oh? I thought you were single?"

"I am…" he looked at the table, tracing a design scratched into it. "She died."

"Damn, she must've been a much older woman."

"Ass," Miyagi snapped, eyes snapping up into Hidame's brown ones. "She had a disease. She was only twenty-five."

"Oh, sorry man."

"Yeah," he replied shortly, looking back at the table. "Yeah."

**To be continued…**

**Chey: I'm sorry to cut it at a weird place but I'm really blocked on this story. Sorry about that.**

**Shinobu: Why would you let those two be alone together?**

**Chey: To make you insane, obviously.**

**Shinobu: You damn brat!**

**Chey: Oi, I'm only two years younger than you!**

**Shinobu: A brat is a brat!**

**Chey: Then you're a brat too.**

**Shinobu: Nuh uh, I'm 21, that makes me of age.**

**Chey: I'm of age in America.**

**Shinobu: Not to drink.**

**Chey: So frickin what?**

**Shinobu: So—**

**Miyagi: Okay, enough please. Readers review and stop this inane and insane argument.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: …Soooooooooo bloooooooocked!**

**Shinobu: Stop your damn whining!**

**Chey: Shut up.**

**Shinobu: Make me. Say the disclaimer.**

**Chey: You're a monkey's uncle.**

**Shinobu: What the hell is that?**

**Chey: Never mind…I own nothing.**

**Shinobu: Good, get to it.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Shinobu glared at the clock for the fortieth time in as many minutes. He had a sinking feeling that he couldn't shake. Usually he only got those when Miyagi was flirting with someone. That Hidame guy had been awfully close to Miyagi while they were doing research. And just why was he doing research on the same thing that the two of them were looking into. Who would just happen to be researching something from seventeen years ago at the same time they were?

It was definitely suspicious.

_He must be interested in Miyagi!_ Shinobu realized. His hand shot into the air. "Takatsuki-kun?" the teacher asked.

"I have a stomachache. May I be excused?"

The teacher was surprised but nodded. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," he replied, shooting to his feet and fleeing the room.

He hurried to the library but found all the computer kiosks were filled with students that were not Miyagi and not that other guy. Damn it…

Shinobu turned away and high tailed it down to the cafeteria.

He found Miyagi and Hidame sitting at a table in the cafeteria. They were way too close, with only the table separating them. Definitely too close. Jealousy flared up in him. This man might not have been _his_ Miyagi, but he would be someday. He couldn't get attached to someone in this century. He belonged in the 1990s where he would eventually grow into a professor and meet him outside the library.

Miyagi definitely couldn't stay here! No way. He was about to intervene and haul Miyagi away when his cell phone buzzed.

_Miyagi: R U in class?_

Shinobu smiled in spite of himself.

_Shinobu: No. How R U?_

He waited a moment before the phone buzzed again.

_Miyagi: I'm good. On lunch break the conference. U?_

_Shinobu: OK…miss U._

_Miyagi: Miss U 2!_

_Shinobu: ILY!_

_Miyagi: :) ILY2! Can I call?_

_Shinobu: Yeah._

The phone rang a second later and Shinobu answered. "Miyagi," he murmured.

"Ah, Shinobu-chin. What's going on?"

"Not much. School is dull. When are you coming back?"

"Soon. I wish I could visit again but there aren't any more free days."

A familiar voice spoke in the background and Shinobu stiffened. "You're eating lunch with _him_?"

He could almost hear Miyagi rolling his eyes when he said, "Yes, my coworker is eating lunch with me. As are several other professors. Nothing's going on."

"Same here," Shinobu said pointedly.

"Shinobu-chin, is something going on?"

"I just said there wasn't," he snapped defensively.

"And you'd never say that unless there was something going on."

"Nuh uh!" Oh great comeback. Shinobu mentally smacked himself.

"Yeah, uh, Shinobu…" there was a click of a door as Miyagi separated himself from the other professors, "are…are you having an affair?"

Shinobu sputtered wordlessly. Finally, he managed to get out, "You're an idiot!" And then he snapped the phone shut then flipped it open again to turn it off. He started to turn and came face to face with the younger Miyagi.

…Backtracking…

Miyagi glanced casually toward an entrance to the cafeteria and saw Takatsuki-kun playing with that thing he'd claimed was a portable phone. He wasn't talking on it though. No, he was just pressing a bunch of buttons, pausing, smiling and pressing more buttons. What was he doing?

"He's texting. That's the only place in this school with decent cell phone reception."

"Did I speak out loud again?" I asked.

"Yes." Hidame smiled slightly. "Do you do that a lot?"

"Increasingly…today. Ah, now he's actually talking on it." He'd looked back as the boy put the phone to his ear.

His facial expressions changed rapidly until he finally yelled—clear across the room—"You're an idiot!" before snapping the phone shut. Miyagi got up and headed over, wanting to check on him but not entirely sure why. Shinobu had his back turned, fumbling with the phone. He started to turn back and jerked when he saw Miyagi right there.

Then he saw Hidame come up behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asked Hidame grumpily.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Hidame replied with a secretive smirk.

"Yes I would," Shinobu said flatly, anger radiating from his aura.

Hidame raised an eyebrow and both boys noticed for the first time the glint of a very small eyebrow ring. "So troublesome." He started scrounging in his bag. "I'll leave first but," he pulled a pen out and grabbed Miyagi's hand. He hastily scribbled numbers onto it and said, "Call me." Then he walked away.

Shinobu stared wordless for the second time in as many minutes. Miyagi looked from his hand to Hidame's retreating back. "Weird kid."

"Weird kid," Shinobu repeated. "He was hitting on you, stupid."

Miyagi looked flabbergasted. "What? No he wasn't."

Shinobu glowered at him. "You're an idiot. A big idiot. Now and then."

Miyagi just shook his head. "I'm not an idiot. Maybe I turned into one when I turned into an uncle in the middle of a mid-life crisis—"

"Mid-life crisis?" Shinobu gasped.

"Well think about it! Apparently, I'm a thirty-eight year old professor in a relationship with my ex-wife's little brother who is seventeen years younger than me. All I need is a fancy sports car and everyone will know it!"

Shinobu flinched. Was that how his Miyagi saw him as well? As a phase all middle aged men go through? Angry tears welled in his eyes. "A big, big idiot," he snapped as he turned and walked away.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Everyone, meet Writer's Block.**

**Writer's Block: Hello.**

**The Masses: Go away!**

**Chey: Agreed. Get out.**

**Writer's Block: No.**

**Chey: Bitch. If people review he might go away. Remember, Writer's block hates bishies. He's homophobic and is making me violent. Help me out here. And if you have any good ideas, I'm open to suggestion. Also, jumbo cookies for anyone who catches the movie refernce.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cheyanne**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I can't stop yawning today. I slept for twelve hours last night. It's annoying.**

**Shinobu: No one cares.**

**Chey: Meanie.**

**Shinobu: Say the Disclaimer already.**

**Chey: Alright already, I own nothing. Now then, only puppyfacetwo caught the quote from **_**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory **_**so cookies for her. Now, for Kristen's review that is a question that I don't know the answer to. Sorry about that. It's kind of cheating and kind of not.**

**Shinobu: That is so wishy washy.**

**Chey: Do you want to be cheating on Miyagi?**

**Shinobu: Well, no but—**

**Chey: Well, shut it then.**

**Shinobu: So rude!**

**Chey: Anyways…**

**Chapter Twelve**

Miyagi stood confused for a moment, staring after Shinobu before following. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because you don't get it!" Shinobu snapped.

"Then explain it to me!" Miyagi snapped back.

Shinobu spun back and stared at him for a moment for a moment. The emotions in his face had become too much for him to express. He dragged Miyagi into the nearby restroom. It was empty. Shinobu stared into Miyagi's dark eyes for a moment. Then he grasped Miyagi's shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him.

The first was chaste. Miyagi kept his mouth clamped shut. All he could think of was that this was some sort of betrayal to Sensei. He wanted to push this small, slim teenager away from him but then…soft sparks of pleasure danced from his lips to his heart. He opened his mouth and felt Shinobu's tongue prod at his lower lip.

Shinobu closed his eyes as those familiar lips pressed against his. The body he felt under his hands was slimmer, slightly smaller, but the hands that had slowly come up and rested on his hips were the same. They were big and could almost encircle his waist on there own.

Then Miyagi pushed him away. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I started it," Shinobu muttered.

"But I shouldn't have gone along with it." Miyagi grimaced, trying to wish away the faint taste of Shinobu on his lips. What he wanted to shake away more was the feeling of rightness…the sensation of belonging. He wanted to wrap his arms around the boy's small frame and keep it there. This emotion was so strange that he shivered and pushed the wanton thoughts down.

Shinobu glared up Miyagi. "Whatever." He pulled away. "I'm going home for the day, are you coming or not?"

"I suppose I have to," Miyagi replied.

"Right, let's go." They headed out.

…

It wasn't until after dinner that Shinobu bothered to turn on his cell phone. There were twelve missed calls, four voicemails and around twenty texts which grew more frantic with each message.

Then the phone started buzzing in his hand. Miyagi was calling again. Shinobu hesitated then pressed Send. "Hello?"

"Shinobu! Oh thank god," Miyagi gasped into the phone. "What the hell happened?"

"I turned my phone off."

"You…you turned your phone off?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Why did you call so many times?"

"You were upset…and then I couldn't get a hold of you and I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"That you'd gotten angry and done something stupid."

"Baka!" Shinobu glowered at nothing in particular. "As if I would."

"Shinobu-chin," Miyagi murmured. "Forgive me, I was worried."

Shinobu felt his anger fade and his guilt rise. He really shouldn't have turned off his phone. "Sorry," he said after a moment.

"Well, anyway, how was school?" Miyagi asked, changing the subject.

"Awful," Shinobu replied. "Damn kids flirting with taken people…"

Far away, Miyagi raised an eyebrow. Shinobu usually didn't get involved in other people's affairs—unless they involved himself and Kamijou-kun. Was someone flirting with him? Did that mean someone was trying to get him to cheat? His heart kicked into overdrive as panic temporarily flooded his mind. He shoved the worry down before he spoke next. "Why are you worrying about flirtations that don't concern me?"

"Why, should I be worried?" he quipped back. He was always worried but was there something in particular happening now?"

"No, of course not, I just wondered if someone was trying to flirt with you."

"No way," Shinobu said flatly.

"I see, so what's going on, then?"

Shinobu hesitated. He would have to be careful how he worded this. "A friend of mine is being flirted with and he doesn't even realize it. It's irritating."

"I see…and this is important to you?"

"Yes…no…" Shinobu stopped, flustered.

Miyagi could feel the panic working back into his mind's forefront. "What's going on that you aren't telling me?"

"Nothing," Shinobu said hastily. At Miyagi's silence, he snapped out, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course!" Miyagi replied.

"So don't worry about it!" Shinobu growled. The anger eased from his voice when he said, "I have to go."

"Shinobu-chin…" He still sounded upset.

"I love you," Shinobu said.

"I love you too. I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." Shinobu hung up and stared at the phone for a moment. He felt like he wanted to cry.

…

The next day, Shinobu and the younger Miyagi barely spoke to one another. Shinobu went to classes and Miyagi wandered around, bored. At first, he slipped into a classroom in the Literature department so he could at least learn something while he was stuck in this time period. When that class ended he walked out and wandered for a few moments before a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

"Miyagi-kun!" Hidame said happily.

"Hello, Hidame-kun," Miyagi replied, turning to face him.

"Where's Takatsuki-kun?"

"In class."

Hidame's smile widened. "Then let's go out!"

And, without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Miyagi's wrist and dragged him out of the school.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: I want to thank Kirari13 and cielmikitoaloislvr for their ideas in this chapter and the next.**

**Shinobu: You're converting others, stop it!**

**Chey: Am not! They were already like this. Anyway, please review and I love you all.**

**Oh, important author's note: I would like to tell everyone that I am going pretty much on Hiatus for a while since i'm actually working on a full length novel and it's eating up all of my time (I'm not joking, 3-4,000 words a day takes a long time to write) Please continue to read my stories when I come back, probably in a couple of weeks. I may post a couple of drabbles though so watch out for them:)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cheyanne**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: My gums hurt.**

**Shinobu: How is that related to the disclaimer?**

**Chey: It's not, they just hurt.**

**Shinobu: Uh, yeah, whatever. Say the disclaimer.**

**Chey: Fine, I own nothing at all. Sidenote: I realize I haven't updated this since April First and I apologize. I have been extremely busy and this story has gone nowhere fast. Honestly, I tried to work on it these past three months and you know how much of this chapter I wrote tonight? 2/3rds of it. Hopefully I'll be able to update it faster but don't hold me to it.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Miyagi was unsure of how it happened, but he was suddenly in a massive movie theatre.

With Hidame-san.

It was rather freaky.

So was the movie they were watching. It was American with subs. It was called _The Last Airbender_ which, according to Hidame-san was supposed to be based on an American anime by Chinese American artists with a Chinese style. It was confusing.

And the movie had un-be-lievable effects. What was with the giant flying, six-legged monster, anyway? How had they done that? Of course, Miyagi had been thrilled with the Star Wars movies effects but this was a hundred times better.

During the movie, Hidame-san touched Miyagi's hand on a number of occasions. Miyagi pushed it off, feeling slightly uncomfortable. It felt wrong. When Takatsuki-kun touched him, it felt different. Intriguing.

Even if that too was slightly awkward.

After the movie, the two young men walked out into the bright sunlight. "That was totally lame," Hidame murmured, stretching out.

Miyagi had been too caught up by the effects to notice any lameness. "I guess," he murmured, noncommittally.

"The effects weren't bad though."

"Yes," Miyagi replied more readily. "That water magic stuff was really cool."

"CGI makes everything better. It's more realistic and actual people sometimes."

Miyagi vaguely wondered what CGI was but didn't say anything. Instead he murmured, "What now?"

"I don't want to go back to school. Let's grab some food."

Miyagi felt a bit guilty at leaving the Takatsuki kid wondering where he'd gone off to. _What the hell?_ The kid wasn't his damn keeper nor his lover, regardless of what the boy claimed. He stiffened his resolve and nodded at Hidame. "Let's go."

…

Shinobu was, once again, thoroughly furious with this Miyagi. He had disappeared while Shinobu was in class and had clearly left the campus. If this Miyagi got lost and stayed in this year and never went back, then he would never get to meet his Miyagi, the man he loved. This was sending him into an angered panic he hadn't felt in awhile. He hated it.

He wondered if Miyagi had gone back to the apartment. He quickly left after classes, completely ignoring his classmates who wanted him to go out with them to a Goukon. He hurried home instead. The apartment and the hall outside it were deserted.

He yelled and slammed his hand against a door frame. "You bastard Miyagi!" he howled. "How dare you do this to me?"

…

Miyagi sneezed violently into his McDonalds soda which resulted in a massive coughing fit. Hidame got to his feet in the booth opposite and wrapped sharply on the other man's back. "You alright?"

"Fine," Miyagi gasped out.

Hidame sat and smirked. "Someone must be talking about you."

"I wonder who," Miyagi muttered darkly, guilt starting in on his psyche again.

"So," Hidame started, "How did you end up in 2010?"

"Crazy explosion in the science wi—" Miyagi stopped, his eyes jerking up to meet Hidame's. "What did you just ask?"

"Ah, yes, that would be the explosion you were attempting to research the first day I met you."

"Who are you?" Miyagi asked.

"Hidame Satoshi. Did you forget?"

"I meant in the grander scheme of things."

"Ah but that is not for you to know."

Miyagi stood abruptly, the table jarring. "I want to know."

"Relax Miyagi-san. I am nothing more than a catalyst, a person who will put things into action. Enact destinies, bring people together and tear them apart." His voice was cool but soothing. It eased Miyagi's worries and paranoia. It also felt like a trap, luring him in with honey and sweet words.

He was having none of it. "Are you bringing people together now or tearing them apart."

"Can't it be both?"

Miyagi hesitated, unsure. He didn't understand it. None of this made any sense. Oh how he wished this was a dream. Just a pinch and he'd wake up.

He pinched.

Nothing happened.

Dammit.

Miyagi slowly sat down again. "Will I be able to go back to my time?"

"Of course, in due time though." Hidame smiled and his eyes flicked to the window. Before Miyagi could also look, he leaned across the table and pulled Miyagi's face to his. Their lips met and held together, closed but momentarily inseparable.

They parted only when two slim hands grasped Miyagi's shoulder and jerked, sending him sprawling on the floor.

…

Shinobu had stalked out of the apartment and found himself wandering the main streets of the neighborhood on the off chance that Miyagi was simply lost. The thought that Miyagi had gone off with that _other man_ had crossed his mind and held fast as the worst case scenario other than Miyagi's sudden and random death.

What he had not accounted for was the sight of Miyagi and that student kissing. And in a McDonalds, no less. What the hell? Were they trying to advertize a relationship or something?

Relationship…

The word made Shinobu go cold inside. Could Miyagi possibly be taken away by this fake blond yanki with a whole mess of piercings?

No. He refused to set that happen. That thought in mind, he marched into the McDonalds and over to Miyagi and Hidame. He roughly grabbed Miyagi's shoulder and pulled. He miscalculated Miyagi's weight and was forced to dodge or fall underneath him as he hit the ground.

He dodged.

Miyagi connected hard with the floor and moaned.

"Jeez, you didn't have to be so rough," Hidame complained as he took his seat once more in the booth.

Shinobu didn't reply. If he did, he knew it wouldn't be with words. Instead, he turned to Miyagi and knelt beside him. "Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to pull you so hard."

Miyagi only groaned in response.

**To be continued…**

**Shinobu: That's a weird place to end it.**

**Chey: Bite me. I can end it where I want. Besides, I wanted everyone to think about who Hidame is. Trust me when I say that I came up with the idea for Hidame to actually be invovled in the crazy time flux as I was writing this. So annoying that my brain isn't working as well as it used to.**

**Miyagi: Somebody is a Miss Grumpypants.**

**Chey: Somebody else is going to die.**

**Miyagi: Hai hai, I concede. Go rest your weary head.**

**Chey: Thank you. Please review and make me feel better. I'm bed-ward bound.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Total exhaustion…**

**Shinobu: Do I even want to know?**

**Chey: It was hot sex with your 21 year old boyfriend.**

**Shinobu: **_**What did you say?**_

**Miyagi: She's lying, obviously.**

**Chey: Oh, of course he denies it in the morning.**

**Shinobu: You cheater!**

**Miyagi: She's making it up I swear!**

**Shinobu: *tearful* Cheater. *runs off***

**Miyagi: Now look what you've done. Shinobu, get back here!**

**Chey: *sigh* I live for drama. I also own nothing.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Miyagi was seeing stars. His head connecting sharply with the floor was probably the reason. He blinked and groaned. Above him, he thought he heard Takatsuki-kun and groaned again. He knew what had happened now.

Hidame-san had seen Takatsuki-kun walk in and had kissed him to mess with him. How juvenile. He groaned again, this time out of annoyance rather than pain.

"Miyagi-kun," was that Hidame-san? "are you okay?"

"Fine," Miyagi mumbled, trying to get up.

Shinobu pushed him back. "Don't, just stay put for a minute."

Miyagi wanted to argue but Takatsuki was right. So he lay still for another whole minute.

The reason he ended it there was because in those brief sixty seconds, everything went to hell.

Shinobu had gotten to his feet, stepped carefully over Miyagi and proceeded to rush Hidame.

Shinobu had no chance against a youth who had a good six inches on him. Hidame had him pinned against the table while he kicked furiously at Hidame's legs.

"Both of you stop," Miyagi ordered, wondering if the fact that he knew he would eventually become a Sensei was rubbing off on him. "We're in a public place."

Hidame paused then released Shinobu who shot up and landed a decent punch to Hidame's shoulder. "Oi, I said enough!" Shinobu lowered his fists but continued to glower at Hidame who smirked back. "Hidame-san seems to know something about time travel. Maybe he can help us."

"How the hell does he know anything?"

"He says he's a catalyst."

"Of what?"

"Of des—" it occurred to Miyagi how idiotic this statement would be. No one in their right mind would buy this destiny crap. Hell, he wasn't entirely sure he bought it. Explaining it to Shinobu would be a definite long shot. And yet… "Of destiny."

Shinobu stared at him. Then he looked at Hidame. "You know stuff about our destiny?"

Hidame smiled. "You mean that relationship you have with Miyagi-san?"

Shinobu stiffened. "Who are you?"

"Sheesh, Hidame, Hi-da-me. Don't forget it!"

"I mean who are you, not what is your name?"

"Ah well that is something you cannot know."

Shinobu's fists started to shake. He was itching to throw another punch. He wasn't usually this violent physically but this guy just irked him. "You'd best change your mind."

"Takatsuki-kun, mellow out," Miyagi murmured.

"Why should I?"

"Because he's hiding something!"

"Do you want help getting Miyagi-kun, here, back to his own time?"

Shinobu stiffened, looking surprised. "I suppose," he said after a moment.

"Then you can't beat me to a bloody pulp." He smirked. "As much as you would like to."

Shinobu's lips worked. Miyagi couldn't tell if he was fighting a smile or a scowl. He suspected scowl though. "How?" he asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

Hidame shrugged with a half smile. "I don't know."

"Oh yeah, that's real helpful," Shinobu scoffed.

"Takatsuki-kun," Miyagi chastised. Shinobu's jaw shifted. "I mean it." Shinobu pursed his lips and nodded before glowering at the Hidame.

Hidame smiled. "Good, now we can get to work."

"What work?" Shinobu asked.

"The work of preserving timelines that got mucked up."

"Oi," Shinobu growled. "He didn't do it on purpose."

"When was the last time someone screwed up time on purpose?"

Shinobu could think of a few answers but all of them required that these two had a handle on a couple of British TV shows about time travel he'd watched in Australia so he kept his mouth shut.

"So let's get to work," Hidame continued.

"Fun," Miyagi muttered darkly.

"Yeah," Shinobu replied. "That's a good word for it."

"So what do we do?"

Hidame shrugged. "How the hell should I know? I just keep things moving."

"Wow, that is helpful," Miyagi said sarcastically.

"Ah, come on, I thought you were on my side."

"Why the hell would my boyfriend side with you?" Shinobu asked hotly.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Miyagi snapped back. Shinobu's lips tightened imperceptibly but he said nothing. Unknown to himself, his eyes held just a touch of heartbreak in them. It was clouded almost completely by anger but Miyagi saw it. It was a look he recognized from when Sensei had died. A look of utter loss so profound it could pierce the anger Shinobu tried to hide it behind. Miyagi felt guilty and confused at the same time. He didn't want to hurt this tiny young man who hid his worries behind bravado and anger but, at the same time, he didn't want to encourage Takatsuki-kun to be in love with him. It was too weird.

"Whatever," Shinobu muttered darkly. He looked at the ground and stalked out of the restaurant.

Miyagi's dark eyes followed Shinobu to the door. He walked in the other direction this time so that Miyagi couldn't follow him as he passed by the window that ran along the street. "To reiterate, what do we do now?" Miyagi asked again.

Hidame's lip quirked. "I don't know."

Miyagi blinked slowly. "Fantastic." He wondered for a moment if there was any way he could talk to the future version of himself. After all, someone else had confirmed this wasn't some sort of crazy prank and if it was a dream, then talking to…himself wouldn't be too hard. He decided to ask Takatsuki about it later.

…

Shinobu walked quickly, trying not to look back until he reached a corner and took it. A quick look told him he was in a deserted alley. He took a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. He had a text.

_Miyagi: Hey Shinobu_

Shinobu blinked rapidly against welling tears. Not bothering to text back, he just pressed the speed dial and held the phone up to his ear.

**Shinobu: Why am I so week in your story?**

**Chey: Because you're emotionally unstable and your boyfriend doesn't want you.**

**Shinobu: Oh yeah. But Miyagi still loves you.**

**Chey: The older one, yes. The younger one is still clueless.**

**Both Miyagi's: Oi!**

**Chey: Anyway, please review. I love you guys. Sorry it's taken so long to update this. I was just really really really blocked.**

**Shinobu: For five months?**

**Chey: Yes for five months. I'm sorry. Deal with it.**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't know diddly squat.**

**Shinobu: Good job.**

**Miyagi: Sarcastic job.**

**Chey: But done nonetheless. Now, on to the chapter...which I posted very quickly compared to the last few chapters.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The phone rang on the table where Miyagi had left it.

"Miyagi," Hiroki said gruffly. "Phone."

Miyagi, who was in the bathroom, practically tripped in his haste to turn from the sink where he was washing his hands and get out of the bathroom to answer the phone before it went to voicemail. He flipped open the phone and gasped out "Hello?"

"Miyagi." Shinobu's voice sounded strained and broken.

"Shinobu-chin, what is it?"

"I…nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."

Miyagi lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips while the boy spoke. Breathing out, he said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I miss you. I love you." He sniffled hard.

"Shinobu-chin, is everything alright?" He felt slightly nervous. His worries about Shinobu having some sort of affair made themselves abundantly clear in his mind.

"I'm fine, I just…I just want you to know."

Miyagi frowned, his fear growing. "Seriously. Shinobu, what is it?"

Shinobu sagged against the wall. "I want you to come home. I," tears started to leak out of his eyes "I can't handle this anymore."

Miyagi set down his cigarette in an ashtray because his hand was starting to shake. "What's happened?" he asked nervously.

Shinobu's gray eyes were wide and tearful as they stared at the ground. "It's all so crazy. I…I need help, Miyagi."

"I'm coming home." Shinobu needed him and affair or no affair, he was going to help Shinobu regardless.

Shinobu heard the other teacher yell "What? Wait a sec—" The word was cut off as the phone line went dead. He pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it. He swallowed hard and pocketed the phone. He zipped up his jacket and stuffed his hands in his pockets before stepping back out of the alley and continuing down the street.

…

"You can't leave," Hiroki said, tossing down his pen.

"Why not? I'll come right back. Just stall them for a couple of days."

"I'm not the boss of the Mitsuhashi Literary Program."

"No but you're under me." They both winced at the word choice.

"In any case, you're the one they need to talk to."

"And what? You're just here to sit around and look pretty?" He easily dodged the book that was lobbed from the desk where Hiroki sat. Miyagi smirked. "Mind, you certainly look pretty but I don't think those stuffy old geezers care much about that. Then again—" he stopped and ducked as a pen targeted his head.

"You know what, fuck you. Go home to your brat and leave me here in Hong Kong to deal with the other professors." He focused back on his papers, reaching for another pen.

"You're the best Kamijou," Miyagi said as he pulled open a drawer and dug around for the few things he would need. "Okay," he muttered, "money, passport, credit card, jacket…okay, got it." He started toward the door. "Oh, keys!" He turned back and grabbed them out of another drawer.

"Bye," Hiroki said.

"Good bye, Kamijooooou," he sang. Then he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. By the time he reached elevator, he was already accessing the internet on his phone to book a flight to Narita Airport.

…

Hidame and the younger Miyagi split off after they had walked a few blocks from the MacDonald's. From there, Miyagi headed off in the direction that he was fairly certain Takatsuki's apartment was in and Hidame went wherever it was that he went when he wasn't talking to Miyagi or Shinobu.

Unfortunately, he seemed to have taken a wrong turn somewhere and was now hopelessly lost. He felt like he was going in circles and it was hours of wandering since he couldn't even remember the name of the street.

He was starting to lose his mind.

He headed down yet another road, looking for anything that was familiar when he spotted a figure up ahead. He recognized those hunched but still slightly slanted shoulders. As he walked, Miyagi could see a string extending from his pocket to his ears. He guessed that the boy was not listening to a Walkman but to an iPod. Miyagi had found the ability to store so much music onto something so small—Hidame-san had explained it to him—totally surreal. He also probably had ear buds which could pound noise directly into his ears. He was completely deaf to the world.

He started to slouch across the street and didn't notice Miyagi watching him from only about thirty feet away.

He also didn't notice the car that was heading for him and not showing any sign at all of slowing.

Miyagi started to run and didn't stop, racing the car. "Takatsuki-kun!" he yelled. "_Takatsuki!_" He got no reaction, forcing him to pick up the pace. The boy was halfway across the street now and dead in the way of the car.

The driver, however, finally did notice him. He blasted the horn of his bright red Corvette and tried to slow down. But he couldn't stop in time and both he and Miyagi knew it. Still, he'd given Miyagi a few extra seconds.

The driver honked again and the boy's head finally jerked around to stare in utter horror at the corvette veering down on him. Inside, the driver was looking nervous but tightly controlled, as if calculating a way to swerve without crashing and killing himself and the teenager in the passenger's seat. But now, was it too late?

Miyagi was so close. The few seconds it took for Miyagi to run those thirty feet, the car to come up on Shinobu and the driver to realize he had no time to get out of the way without hurting himself and his passenger, felt like hours as everything slowed down.

This would be so damn close. Miyagi took a running leap into the street.

**Chey: And…Cliffhanger.**

**Shinobu: You are an evil girl.**

**Chey: Yes…yes I am.**

**Shinobu: don't review readers, she's evil and doesn't deserve them.**

**Chey: Oh but if you don't review then you don't get updates. Then you will be permanently stuck in limbo for the rest of eternity.**

**Shinobu: Evil, evil woman.**

**Chey: Thanks for reading you guys. I love you all! Oh, and just so you all know, for those of you young'uns, a walkman was an 80s portable cassette player and headphones were all big because there was no such thing as earbuds, also no iPods, portable CD players and CDs were even pretty minimal.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I'm tired.**

**Shinobu: So what. Say the disclaimer**

**Chey: It's too much effort.**

**Shinobu: Woman! Ugh, fine. Cheyanne owns nothing…except Hidame-baka.**

**Hidame: Oi!**

**Miyagi: Kinky.**

**Chey: …What is?**

**Miyagi: That you own Hidame-san.**

**Hidame: Ooh, I wouldn't mind being owned if it's like that.**

**Chey: Um…I'm gonna get to the story now. *backing away slowly.***

**Chapter Sixteen**

Shinobu was still looking horrified when an abrupt pressure on his side sent him flying out of the way of the car. He saw white as his head and shoulder connected soundly with the pavement. Tires screeched as the Corvette finally stopped, a few feet past where Shinobu had stood. He heard two doors open but still couldn't see anything.

"Damn, are you alright?" a panicked voice asked as slim fingertips touched his shoulder. He tried to speak but just grunted and blinked, trying to see something other than white light.

Things finally got back into focus and he got a hand under his body to push himself upright. "Who," he rasped at the boy who looked about his age with soft brown hair and vivid green eyes. "Who pushed me out of the way?" He looked around, blinking then saw the driver of the car, a man who looked around thirty with silvery blonde hair that didn't look at all Japanese. His eyes were hidden by the hair as he looked down at "Miyagi!" Shinobu scrambled back toward the young man. "Miyagi!"

"Shut up," he growled. His face and arms were bleeding heavily. "The last thing I need is you treating me like I'm dead." He'd managed to avoid the car but his clothes were tatters and Shinobu probably had a concussion.

"We should call an ambulance," the youth from the car said, already digging in his pocket for a cell phone. "Usagi-san, what street are we on?" The man looked slightly perplexed before shrugging, his face relaxing. The boy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm fine," Shinobu muttered, ignoring the throbbing in his head and fluctuating vision. He pushed himself to his knees and swayed.

"Stay down you idiot. And what the hell were you thinking walking into the road without looking where you're going?"

Shinobu shrugged. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I was trying to get back to the apartment. Apparently, you were trying to get killed!"

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "What do you care?"

Miyagi looked livid. "What do I _care_? I just saved your ass and you have the nerve to say I don't care?"

Shinobu looked sheepish. "Right, sorry."

Miyagi looked away, his anger calming.

"Um, sorry to interrupt." It was the boy from the car. "The ambulance is on its way."

"Thanks," Miyagi replied.

"Cancel it," said Shinobu in the same moment.

"You have a concussion."

"No, I hit my head only because you knocked me down."

"I saved your life."

Shinobu had nothing to say about that. It was completely true but he wasn't about to say anything else on the subject. So he stayed silent.

"Come on," Miyagi said finally. "Just relax and wait for the ambulance."

"And I don't want to." Shinobu found his voice again. With surprising speed, he pushed himself up and onto his feet. He swayed dangerously and staggered of.

"Get back here." Miyagi hurried after him and caught up. "If you get hit again, that would be bad."

"Bad? You can't think of a better word than that?"

Miyagi rolled his eyes. Why must you cause so much problem. Do you do this to the other me too?"

Shinobu glowered darkly then stumbled backward. He landed painfully on his rump. His vision wavered dangerously and his mind swam.

"Will you sit down again? Please?"

"No." With renewed vigor, he got back up and stumbled around a corner. Miyagi cast a quick glance back at the confused boy and rather apathetic looking man from the car, then shook his head with a sigh and followed Takatsuki-kun.

When they reached the apartment, Shinobu let them in and staggered, falling to his knees. "Damn it, Takatsuki-kun!" Miyagi snapped as he stepped inside, nearly tripping over the other student.

"Sorry," Shinobu muttered. His head was too wavery. "Damn it." He couldn't get up.

"You should have gone to the hospital." Still, he heaved Shinobu up and helped him over to the couch.

"Nah, just wake me every two hours if I go to sleep."

"Don't go to sleep stupid," Miyagi snapped. "At least not yet."

"Fine," Shinobu replied dully. He rested his head on his hand and the elbow on the couch's armrest. "But you're gonna have to keep me awake."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, usually sex keeps me up." Shinobu stared down the other man.

Said man flinched and gulped audibly. "Any other things?"

Shinobu just shrugged and yawned a bit. "I'm getting tired."

"Look, what do you want?"

"Figure it out."

Miyagi threw up his hands. "Screw it. You stay awake. I'm going to get something with caffeine in it."

"Don't have any coffee or tea," Shinobu muttered.

Miyagi took a deep breath. "Is there a convenience store nearby?"

"Two blocks north, on the corner."

"Fine. Stay. Awake."

"Yes, Sensei," He replied sarcastically.

"Good. I'm going now. I'll be back." Miyagi left and Shinobu flipped on the TV. No sooner had it come into focus then his cell phone buzzed. He flipped it open.

_Miyagi: Geting on plane. Wil b ther in 3 hrs._

Shinobu stared. He hadn't actually thought Miyagi would really come.

…

Miyagi's phone buzzed just as the intercom said they had to turn off all electronics.

_Shinobu: Thank you._

Miyagi smiled. The boy had apparently calmed down a bit. He turned off his phone and waited for the plane to take off.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yay, another chapter done.**

**Shinobu: Oh good, you're finally out of your rut.**

**Chey: Hell yeah. Now, please review and I'll love you all platonically. Plus I'm sick and grumpy.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything even similar to Junjou Romantica**

**Shinobu: You really should be ashamed of yourself.**

**Chey: What? I gave the disclaimer.**

**Shinobu: You wrote the last chapter during church.**

**Chey: Oi oi, I was dying in there (haven't been to church in half a decade.)**

**Shinobu: It's still bad.**

**Chey: Shut up, I got this chapter written at least, didn't I? Kudos to Mini Blue Skirt by the way…since she got my ass in gear to write out this chapter finally.**

**Shinobu: …**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Miyagi pushed open the door, fully braced for his lover to barrel into his arms. But the apartment was empty. Surprised, he approached the closed bedroom door and threw it open. "I'm home," he called.

But the bedroom too was empty. "Shinobu-chin, where are you?" he asked, half in sing song. When he heard nothing, he continued, "I'm not going to your apartment."

He waited, fidgeting. Then he got aggravated. Why get so upset on the phone then not be around when he finally got there? It didn't make any sense. He made the mistake of letting a little bit of Shinobu's constant state of paranoia into his own mind. What if something had happened? Maybe his precious Shinobu was in trouble or more trouble than Miyagi already thought he was in. His heart thudded loudly in his ears.

He sighed and went to the kitchen. He opened a drawer and dug through it until he found Shinobu's spare key. Then he left the apartment before he could work himself into a state where he was too pissed off to actually check on the damn brat…just in case. Standing before Shinobu's door, he knocked.

And knocked again.

And one more time.

Nothing happened. Miyagi started to suspect he just wasn't home but something nagged at his thoughts…something he couldn't quite remember. It was a memory that was just out of reach. He sighed and put the key in the lock and turned it easily. "Shinobu-chin?" he called.

But there was no answer and a quick search told him the apartment was empty. Miyagi caved then and yanked out his cell phone to send a text.

_Where r u?_

He waited five minutes before he collapsed onto the couch and waited another five minutes, growing more and more irritated.

He pressed the speed dial and left a voicemail.

Then another.

It took fifteen minutes before his anger moved on to panic and he called his boss.

"Miyagi-san, hello. How is the conference?"

He'd almost forgotten. "It's fine. Kamijou Sensei is really enjoying himself."

Takatsuki laughed. "I'll admit I find that hard to believe."

"Uh, sir, I spoke with Shinobu-kun today. He sounded very stressed out. I was busy before but now that I can talk, I can't get a hold of him."

His boss was silent. Finally he said, "Thank you for your worry about my wayward son."

Miyagi felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. "Sir? H-has something happened?"

"Apparently he barely avoided being hit by a car." Miyagi sat straight up on the couch as he waited for more. "Another student knocked him out of the way but he hit his head and has a concussion. He's being checked out at the hospital."

"Is he okay?" Miyagi asked, trying to maintain a concerned but not frantic voice.

"He says he's fine. I wouldn't have even known if he hadn't called from the hospital. He left his phone at home so he actually had to call the school and talk to my secretary since he couldn't remember my cell phone number." Miyagi looked around but he didn't see the phone. That was strange too. If he'd gone to the hospital, how did his phone end up back at his apartment? He shook his head, too many questions. "What hospital?" was the one he asked of the school's headmaster.

"Does it matter?" Takatsuki asked.

"Ah well, a friend of Kamijou Sensei is a doctor. I thought if he worked at the same one…well, that I might be able to get some information that isn't being filtered by Shinobu-kun."

"That's fantastic." Takatsuki laughed. "All I can do is thank you again for helping my son all the time."

When Miyagi hung up, he had the name of the hospital and was heading for the door.

…

"For the last time, I want to go home." Shinobu glowered at the younger version of Miyagi, his pretty eyes blazing with anger.

"You passed out while I was gone and I couldn't rouse you." Miyagi was ready to yank out his hair. "Just go back to bed and relax for a bit."

Shinobu did something he rarely did. He tried bartering. "Fine, on one condition."

"What?" he asked, exasperated.

"Get me some coffee."

"You can't have any."

"Either get it or I'm leaving." He wasn't playing anymore.

"Fine." Miyagi left, wondering why he was even bothering with the damn brat. No, he wasn't a brat. He was a damned little terrorist!

…

Okay, so barter was a lie…

The moment Miyagi was gone, Shinobu poked his head out the door and checked to make sure the coast was clear. He smiled grimly and stepped out. He walked quickly to the elevator just as it pinged and the doors swung open. He stared.

Miyagi…

His Miyagi…

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Sorry it's so short. It was a good place to end it.**

**Shinobu: Damn woman, knock it off.**

**Chey: I'm ignoring you. Readers, please review and I'll love you forever.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I had such a good plan for this story with the exception of one nasty plot hole that has brought this story to a screaming halt. I can only profusely apologize for my uselessness in this story. I am going to wrap this up in just a couple more chapters because this story is gonna get real ugly real fast if I let it keep going on the way it is.**

**Shinobu: Yeah, that's nice and all but it's not a disclaimer.**

**Chey: But it says disclaimer at the top.**

**Shinobu: But you didn't disclaim anything.**

**Chey: Oh…okay. I own nothing.**

**Shinobu: Better. Move on to the chapter.**

**Chey: Right.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Shinobu took a couple of stunned steps back as he saw his lover. Miyagi stared at him too. Then he laughed. "Well, that was easier than I thought."

"What?" Shinobu asked, still surprised.

"I was coming up here to look for you. The Chairman said you'd been in an accident."

"Oh that." Shinobu looked dully away. "They think I have a concussion but I'm fine. I wasn't hit or anything. Miya—I mean, a friend of mine pushed me out of the way. Actually," Shinobu peered around quickly, "we should just go."

"Don't you have to be discharged?"

"I already was," he lied before he could think about it. "Let's go." He grabbed the elevator doors before they could close, ignoring the slight wave of dizziness that swept over him at the small exertion and entered. "Come on."

Miyagi obliged and stepped in as well. When the doors closed, Miyagi wrapped his arms tightly around his small lover. "I missed you," he murmured into Shinobu's hair. He was rewarded with a sensual shiver that rippled up the boy's spine. Then the doors opened again and they parted, stepping out into the lobby.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the young Miyagi let out a cry of utter exasperation when he came back to an empty room. He hurried to check the bathroom then dashed down to the nurse's station. "Did Takatsuki Shinobu check out or get discharged?"

The nurse shook her head. "Sorry but no. Is he missing?"

Miyagi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes he is."

"Oh dear. We'll have to check the lobby. If he hasn't left, there may be time to stop him."

"I'm on it. Miyagi wondered for a moment why he cared whether the brat suffered because of his concussion or not but then the guilt set in and he started for the staircase, knowing it was faster than the elevator.

Reaching the bottom he threw himself into the lobby but the boy was gone. "Dammit!" he hissed and hurried outside but the sidewalk was devoid of the obnoxious brat.

"He was heading home with a friend of his," a voice said behind him. Miyagi spun and saw Hidame-san leaning against the hospital front. "He'll be fine. We have something to attend to though."

"What's that?" Miyagi asked suspiciously.

"Getting you home. To your own time."

Miyagi's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep. We'll need don't need Takatsuki-kun and with his Miyagi back in the country, this is getting very dangerous. Who knows, the time-space continuum might be destroyed if you two were to bump into each other."

Miyagi shook his head. "I don't know what that means."

Hidame shook his head with a rueful smile and pushed himself off the wall. "Don't worry about it. Come on now, let's go to the school."

…

Miyagi had Shinobu in his arms and out of his clothes before they even made it to the bedroom of his apartment. He had his shirt and pants unbuttoned before he got Shinobu up on the bed. Even though they'd been apart such a short time, it felt like months. Shinobu was giving as good as he got, digging his nails into Miyagi's back under his shirt.

"Shinobu-chin…"

"What?"

"I missed you."

"Me too. I love you," he gasped when Miyagi entered him suddenly and almost painfully.

"Same here," Miyagi rasped and thrust into him.

…

Shinobu's eyes cracked open just a tad to see Miyagi smoking a cigarette beside him. He snorted suddenly and Shinobu pushed himself onto his elbows. "What is it?"

"You're awake?"

"Just now, what's so funny?"

"I was just thinking of something I saw at the hospital."

Shinobu's eyebrows drew together. "What did you see?"

"There was a college punk with all these piercings, you know, kind of yanki looking…anyway, he saw me and looked panic stricken."

Shinobu's eyes widened as h recognized the description. What the hell was that asshole Hidame doing at the hospital?

"The weird thing was when we drove in front of the hospital and stopped at the light, I looked back and he was still there only he looked pretty calm while talking to some other kid who was looking upset and then they both hurried off in the opposite direction."

Shinobu shot up onto his knees his eyes round. "Toward the school?" he asked.

Miyagi frowned. Yeah, I guess so."

Shinobu was dressed and out the door before Miyagi could blink twice.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Sorry it's so short but we're coming to the end. **

**Shinobu: Oh good. So you can stop making everyone all angsty?**

**Chey: What did you think this chapter was? You just got laid so no complaining!**

**Shinobu: Whatever.**

**Chey: Anyway, please review and I'll love you forever in a very platonic way.**

**Thanks for reading! Oh, anyone who is planning to attend Printer's Row Lit Fest 2012, PM me because I'm going and I'm reading at one of the tents.**

**Shinobu: 500 yen says she's she's gonna fuck up while reading and go 'blabble' with her tongue until she can find the spot in her pages.**

**Chey: ...Sadly, I can't take that bet cuz it's probably going to happen. Anyway, let me know if anyone's interested in meeting up.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I'm so screwed.**

**Shinobu: Oh? And why's that?**

**Chey: Cuz I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story. I mean, I know the end. I just need to facilitate the end and that's what I'm having trouble with.**

**Shinobu: Oh you poooooor baby. Let me play you a song on the world's smallest violin.**

**Chey: Oh, stuff it. Just for that, I'm gonna go play Bookworm. Write your own damn story.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Shinobu was at the school on foot before Miyagi would've been able to reach it in his car. As he rea hed the front courtyard, something occurred to him. Teito University was _big._ He couldn't just start on one side and work his way to the other.

He had to guess. And he knew exactly where to start. With that, he dashed through the unlocked double doors and ran headlong toward the science wing.

His echoing footsteps reached the younger Miyagi's ears in the science lab that had once exploded before him as little more than creaks made by a shifting building. Hidame, however, noted the rhythm and knew he had to hurry. Takatsuki-kun was trouble enough when marginally pissed off. This would be shit storm Shinobu. "Come on, you want to get home, don't you?"

Miyagi looked around. "Yeah, sure. I just don't understand the big hurry.

Then a shout echoed up to him. "Miyagi!"

"Ah. Uh, what do I have to do?"

"The explosion in the science lab seventeen years ago was my fault.

Miyagi froze and turned slowly. "What?"

"I landed in the back of the lab, you were blasted in the hall and knocked forward as well."

"But, why are you—how—what?" Miyagi's head began to throb.

Hidame's words came out in a rush. "I was experimenting with time travel. The other trials were all successful but y assistant was distracted and added the wrong chemical and everything blew up. That's why I knew so much when I met you and why I added all the piercings and dyed my hair in case you recognized me."

"Oh," was all Miyagi could say.

"Yeah. I'm hoping that recreating the explosion will send you back to the right moment."

"Uh, let's just get this over with."

Hidame smiled. "You sound ever so excited. I need you to stand over there, where you were when everything went boom."

"Right." Miyagi turned and went to the hall, turning to face Hidame.

"Get ready," the other an yelled.

"No, look out!" Shinobu had arrived. Miyagi looked down the hall to see the boy racing toward them.

"No, don't-" He turned back to Hidame. "Wait!"

"I can't!"

Miyagi spun back. "Takatsuki, get back—"

The hall exploded.

**…1993…**

Shinobu sat up with his head throbbing. He realized quickly that he was not in the science wing anymore. In fact, he was in an empty classroom he didn't recognize. He was also on a very hard floor.

He pushed slowly to his feet and ascertained there was only minimal damage. Some bruising on his back and ribs. Part of that, though, he chalked up to his injuries on the street.

_Miyagi!_

He stopped bothering with himself and rushed to the door. The hall, at least was recognizable. Miyagi's office was just a bit further down. That also meant that he was on the wrong friggin' side of the school. He snarled and plunged down the hall, not bothering to apologize as he banged into people, sending one student slamming into a teacher and sending his papers flying in every direction in his haste to reach the science wing.

He had to get there, had to make sure Miyagi was okay.

Fortunately, for people like Shinobu, the fact that he somehow managed to end up in an empty class room, undamaged by an explosion, the halls were teeming with life and the fact that it was daylight held little sway over his frantic, obsessive mind.

In fact, it was only when he reached the actual hall that had been blown apart did he realize something was wrong. Or rather, not wrong at all. The hall was still in working order. He moved forward and peered into an also undamaged lab. Inside, two dark haired students he didn't recognize were working. One noticed him and pointed. The other boy spun and stared at him suspiciously.

Shinobu took a step back. Even without the piercings and lightened hair, Shinobu recognized him.

The same could not be said for Hidame, who said, "Excuse me, we're conducting an experiment here. Please go gawk elsewhere.

Shinobu blew up. "Excuse me?" he roared, his voice cracking. "You're 'important research' screwed up everything! And what's with you? Where're your piercings? Why's your hair black?"

"What?" Hidame asked in confusion. "Who are you?"

"What's going on?" the lab assistant asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "Keep working."

"Yes Senpai." The younger man returned to work but his attention was lax.

Hidame moved forward and reached for Shinobu, who dodged, leaping back from the outstretched arm. "Dammit, come here."

Shinobu dodged again.

"Son of a—"

"Senpai!" They both stopped to look around. They were all frozen for a moment as the experiment began to smoke and foam. Then they all moved at once.

The assistant leapt over and then dove under the desk.

Hidame made a run for the foaming beakers.

Shinobu turned tail and ran for the hall. That's when he saw the younger Miyagi, carrying a bunch of supplies. Shinobu opened his mouth to warn him.

Then everything went white and he was flung into a wall.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Hello, I can only feel horrible for my inability to update anything ever.**

**Shinobu: You're totally worthless.**

**Chey: I know. I feel bad**

**Shinobu: You should. You're pathetic.**

**Chey: Okay, okay I get it. Shut up. I'm updating. So take pity on me and leave a review. There's only one or two chapters left now.**

**Miyagi: Allegedly.**

**Chey: Urusai! (that means shut up to you non-Japanese speakers.)**

**Miaygi: Yeah…no.**

**Chey: Ugh, forget it. I'm leaving now. Go boink you're boy toy.**

**Miyagi: Hmm, actually that sounds like a good idea.**

**Shinobu: Oi!**

**Chey: Muah ha ha. **

**Thanks for reading. I love you all.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	20. Epilogue One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Shinobu: Is that it?**

**Chey: Yes, because I have to get something else said. It occurred to me that people are probably thinking: Gee, Cheyanne, you suck at math. 1993 was 19 years ago.**

**Shinobu: That's true.**

**Chey: Indeed it is. However, I started writing this and the original publication of the chapter of Terrorist that was released when this story started were in 2010.**

**Miyagi: Damn.**

**Chey: Yup, that's right. I started this story over two years ago. And I'm only on Chapter Twenty. Bask in how pathetic I am.**

**Shinobu: You're pathetic-ness could fill an Olympic swimming pool.**

**Chey: Yes, thank you.**

**Miyagi: It could do battle with Optimus Prime and win.**

**Chey: Uh, okay.**

**Hidame: If your sex life was on a level with your pathetic-ness, you'd have more guys than Kim Kardashian.**

**Chey: You know what, let's just start the Epilogue…which is in two parts.**

**Epilogue One**

**2010**

"Shinobu!" cried a voice. There were pounding footsteps before they skidded to a halt beside him. Then large, warm hands gripped Shinobu's shoulders. "Shinobu!"

Shinobu murmured softly. Miyagi sighed in relief and gently settled him back against the wall. Then he slumped beside his lover and fished for his cell phone and, finding it, called the police. Then he stared at the wreckage around him. What had caused the explosion? He'd followed Shinobu to the school but had still been outside when there was a small boom and smoke started issuing from the windows in the science department. He'd legged it up, ignoring the wailing of fire alarms. Even now they rang out, pounding on his ears but there wasn't a fire of any kind as far as he could see.

Not that that was much. Smoke was billowing outward and getting thicker every moment. Still, he was too scared to move Shinobu out of the way. "Shit," he whispered. Something nagged at him. A memory he couldn't quite place.

"Miyagi?" Shinobu murmured.

"Shinobu-chin?" he rasped.

Shinobu's eyes flicked open and he looked up at Miyagi. "Hey," he coughed. "Where's the other you?"

"Huh?" Miyagi asked.

"The other…you…" Shinobu's eyes slid shut again and then, with effort, were forced open. He shifted in Miyagi's hold and he realized the boy was trying sit straight.

"Stay down. You might've broken something."

"Oh great," Shinobu growled.

"Don't worry, there's an ambulance on the way."

"No, I don't want to go back to the hospital."

Miyagi laughed. "Don't care. You've been in an explosion. What happened?"

"Hidame…he blew up the lab to send you back."

Miyagi was completely perplexed. "Who, what…on purpose? Me? Why?" The nagging in his head was making it hurt. It was also starting to feel an awful lot like déjà vu.

"He sent…he sent me back on accident. And then I went to confront him and the lab blew up and then I was here and you…you were there." Pain in his back and head throbbed and he sagged again. He was gonna fall asleep again soon.

"Shinobu, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Stupid, you were there," Shinobu growled. "Why don't you remember?"

"I was? And the fact that I've been in China or chasing after you these past few days doesn't matter?"

"Not 'you' you. The younger you."

"Huh?" was all Miyagi could manage. His head was aching now. He just couldn't remember!

"Ugh, never mind." Shinobu blinked very slowly.

"Good, don't try to talk. You're so damn noisy, anyway." Miyagi laughed awkwardly through the nagging pain in his head. Certainly Shinobu-chin was hurting worse. "You know, something's missing here."

"There is," Shinobu muttered, "and when I remember, I'm gonna be pissed."

"Hmm, maybe it's better to forget then."

"No."

"Blunt as ever, I see." Miyagi let out a sigh and sirens began sound in the distance.

"Yup. You can talk to the medics for me. I'm gonna sleep now."

"I'm not sure if that's good for you—" Miyagi started. But Shinobu was already unconscious, slipping away to the painless darkness.

**End of Part One of the Epilogue.**

**Chey: Yeah, sorry about this but they're too short for chapters and too long to be just a single Epilogue.**

**Shinobu: She just wants to milk you for more reviews.**

**Chey: Silence! Uh, please review. But only if you want to.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	21. Epilogue Two

**Disclaimer: I should really be doing my homework.**

**Shinobu: Well, you're not. So why don't you just start focusing on this—**

**Chey: And then there's that beta-ing I promised to do. I'm so worthless.**

**Shinobu: —and say the Disclaimer already.**

**Chey: Okay fine. I own nothing. Happy now?**

**Shinobu: Unbearably so. Work on edits once you finish here.**

**Chey: Okay. Welcome, readers, to Part Two.**

**Epilogue Part Two—**

**Shinobu: You're being redundant.**

**Miyagi: Shinobu…**

**Chey: I'm starting now.**

**1993**

Miyagi opened his eyes and blinked. And blinked again. The lights were too bright. Too white. He inhaled sharply and gagged on the tang of hospital sterility. He started to sit up, winced in agony and resettled himself.

"Oh, you're awake." He turned to see a nurse entering the room. "Nice to see you again, though perhaps it could have been under better circumstances."

"What?" Miyagi squinted. The nurse looked familiar, with her dark brown hair and eyes that were literally the exact same shade. Then he knew she was one of Sensei's nurses toward the end. He managed to offer her a smile. "Oh, yes, thanks for before."

"Ah, so you do remember me." She smiled too. "Do you remember what happened?"

Miyagi thought about it then shook his head.

"You were in an explosion at Teito University. A science lab blew apart. You've been asleep for three days and suffered some chemical burns as well as bruising and cracked ribs from hitting the wall."

His brain was hazy but oddly, he did remember it. Actually, he remembered two explosions. One of which had happened in the year 2010. Better keep that to himself, he decided.

He also was certainly not going to tell anyone about going to the future, meeting a boy who claimed to be his lover despite their seventeen year age gap, running around with a time traveling scientist student with dyed hair and more piercings than he could count or the fact that both of them had been there at the second explosion.

No.

If it was a dream, it was a seriously messed up dream that would have a therapist at him for months.

If it was real, it was a seriously messed up reality that would have a therapist at him for months.

Better to just shake his head and forget everything he'd learned about Takatsuki Shinobu.

"Well," the nurse said, drawing him back to the present. "I'll get the doctor for you. Do you have anyone you want us to call to let them know you're okay?"

"Ah, no, I'll do it once I'm up and about."

"As you like," she replied and left with a wave. Miyagi slumped even lower on the bed. He had seventeen years to go before 2010. He would do his best to forget that someday he would be an old man who taught brats and loved a brat.

**2010**

"Why don't you remember anything?" Shinobu was awake and unhappy in his own hospital room.

"Remember any of what?" Miyagi asked heatedly. His mood wasn't great either and it was all Shinobu's fault. Two hospital visits and an explosion were hell on a lover's nerves.

"Remember me, when you were twenty-one, you got knocked into the future and we met. All of it."

Miyagi thought about it. The nagging had been getting worse steadily over the last several hours. And Shinobu's words finally cracked open his vault of repressed memories of coma dreams and delusions of time travel.

_A flash of Shinobu rushed through his mind. He was all anger and frustration and obsession in his memory, a crazed lovesick wonder. A boy who tried to make him listen and stay close and clung to him, all the while fighting against another boy, another student…_

"Hidame-san!" He said out loud.

"_He's_ all you can remember?" Shinobu growled, sending a shiver up Miyagi's spine.

Miyagi shook his head. "No, I remember. It's hazy, but I remember."

Shinobu sat back, apparently satisfied. They were silent for a moment and then Shinobu said softly, "It was awful."

"Hmm?" Miyagi asked.

"You…you wouldn't listen to me at all. Not about me, not about destiny. You were still hung up on Sensei Sensei Sensei!" His voice took on a hysterical edge. "It was like starting all over again!" He sniffed loudly and looked down at the white bedding on and around him.

Miyagi reached out and took his hand. The touch was warm and hard until Shinobu adjusted and gripped his lover's hand back. Miyagi smiled and lifted the hand to his lips. His kiss was a soft brush of warm silk over skin, sending jets of heat into the younger man's veins, all rushing straight back to his heart. Shinobu shuddered and actually whimpered when the other man's tongue slipped out and rasped over the pads of Shinobu's fingertips.

To be truthful, it was rather gross. The skin was bruised from the explosion and felt funny under his tongue but the way he had the boy shuddering and shaking under the simple touches made it impossible to resist. Then he lowered the hand and kissed Shinobu's lips. The response was immediate.

Warmth flooded them both until Miyagi pulled back. Shinobu blinked slowly. His large eyes bored into Miyagi's and he was rather done in. He leaned in swiftly and kissed Shinobu again, harder and with tongue. Miyagi dominated, exploring the boy's mouth until both were gasping for air. Shinobu only managed a single quick breath before Miyagi was on him again.

Shinobu felt like he was drowning in heat. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Tasting Miyagi was like drinking a too sweet cocktail in a smoky bar. The concoction made him silly and hyper. He reached out with both hands to grip Miyagi's back and neck. He responded with a low growl and kissed him even harder.

Whether minutes or hours passed was irrelevant because it was still too soon when Miyagi pulled back. "We have to stop."

"Why?" was the gasped reply.

"We're in the hospital. Anyone could walk in."

Shinobu considered this and nodded. "Just one more though."

Miyagi glanced toward the door and then at Shinobu's suddenly needy eyes. This kiss was hot, fast and furious. They were both panting as though they'd run a marathon in record time when they came up for air.

"Now what?" Shinobu asked, breathily.

"I have to go back home. And I have to tell your father what I was doing with you when the T University's science wing was blown up. Won't that just be a _fun_ conversation?"

"And me?"

"You are going to stay here and recover from your various injuries."

"I'm getting out of here tomorrow if I have to crawl."

"No you're not." Miyagi gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood, making for the door.

"Watch me!" Shinobu yelled after him. He just waved without looking back and left. Shinobu muttered something about asshole professors and slumped back on the bed.

He got out the next day.

**The End**

**Chey: Woot, god, finally. This story just completely got away from me. When I started it, I was starting my second year of college, now I'm over halfway done with my fourth.**

**Shinobu: In the time it took you to write this, I would've graduated.**

**Chey: Don't throw stones and glass houses. If Nakamura Sama aged you with the times, you'd be twenty-five and Miyagi would be forty-three. How do you like them apples?**

**Shinobu: …The horror.**

**Chey: Anyway, please review one last time. I Love you all so, so much.**

**~CheyanneChika**


End file.
